The Amazing Starfire
by WOW101
Summary: Robin is a kid that hates life and hates everything. But when Starfire comes along things change. Then Starfire Gets taken. Will Robin Save her Or leave her in the cold. please read and review 30 UP
1. Moving

Hey this is my first Teen Titan fanfiction. Hope you like Star/Rob, Terra/BB, BB/Rae, Cy/Kate.

Love it, or I will kill you. Just Kidding.

This is Kori POV

Chapter 1: Moving

Today I was moving I'm so excited. NOT why do we have to move away from all my friends? Because my mom got a job in Jump City, Mom said that I would make new friends. It would be nice to meet new people, but I would like to meet people at my school. Now all I have to do is put my stuff in the moving truck. My sister Katie came in, and she said.

"Star it's going to be ok you will have me. We'll get threw this together."

"Thanks Kat."

"Anytime, Now let's go before mom starts yelling at us."

"Ya we don't want Momzilla on the lose."

"Haha, ya we don't want that."

Then my annoying brother came in, and had to say.

"Come ON lets go, you girly's can daydream about Taylor Lautner in the car."

" Jason just go were coming" Katie said.

We got out of the house, got in the car, and drove off. My brother got shotgun, Uh and we had to listen to his stupid music. You can't even understand what the hell the guy's saying. I haven't got a text from one friend. Mom had headphones on. Katie had her I- pod. I feel so stupid for putting my I-pod in my suitcase.

_"This is going to be a long ride." _I thought

Three hours from that horrible music we finally got to a gas station. I hurried and ran to the bathroom to do my business. Katie was getting some food, Jason was being Jason, and mom getting batteries. Then I opened the car trunk to get a portable movie player, and lots of movies to watch. Katie came out and she said.

"Uh stupid I-pod need's to be charged."

"You can watch movies with me."

"Why didn't you say that we had a movie player in the first place?"

"It was morning, and you know that I can be an airhead in the mornings."

"Oh ya haha you can be, remember when you walked into the boys bathroom."

"Totally."

Then Jason came out with a whole load of junk food. Then he said.

"I'm watching movies with you."

"Uh ok." Katie said.

Mom came out with brand new sunglasses. She said.

"Hey guy's lets hit the road, we still have a very, very long way to go."

We got in the car. After five minutes of deciding on a movie we decided to watch 'Freddie vs. Jason.' Katie and Me were on team Jason. Jason was on team Freddie, the last part of the movie.

"JASON WON, BEAT THAT FREDDIE." Katie said

"Oh ya, Freddie was kicking Jason's ass earlier." Jason said

"WAS."

"Mom what team are you on?"

Then mom took off her headphones and said.

"What did you say Jas."

"Are you team Freddie or Jason."

"Jason forever."

"Mom you're supposed to pick the one that your helpless son picks."

"Sorry son."

She puts back on her headphones and Katie said.

"See that just tells you Freddie sucks."

"Ok guys lets just get another movie started." I said

"Star's right, lets watch proposal." Katie said.

"But that's a chick flick."

"No it's not." Katie said

"Yes it is."

"Nu uh."

"Ah uh."

"Guy's let's watch the 'Grudge." I suggest.

"Ya." Katie and Jason say.

So we watched the Grudge, it was so funny to see the look on Jason's face when it got to the weird parts. It would never get old. Then the scariest part happed Jason just said.

"Don't do it he's in there, DON'T DO IT."

She did it and he popped out, Jason said.

"See this is why girls get killed so easy they just don't listen."

We continued to watch the movie, the movie ended and Katie said.

"He let's watch 'How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days."

"Is it a chick flick?"

"No."

"Ok let's watch it."

Katie turned it on in the middle of the movie Jason said.

"That poor man."

"Funny huh." I said.

"Funny it's, man abuse."

"But it makes good comedy."

"No it doesn't, how is a lunatic comedy."

"Girls are not lunatic's."

"That's what you think."

"Men."

"What about men?"

"There weirdoes."

"I'm offended."

"Good."

"Shut up you two I'm trying to watch the movie." Katie said

We stopped auguring over the most stupid thing, and watched the movie. At the end of the movie Jason started crying.

"That Is the cutest movie EVER let's watch it again."

"Your such a girl." Katie said

After a minute we got to a gas station. Jason ran out, to do his stuff. That's what you get for drinking to much coke. I just grabbed some Barbecue Chips, then went to the car. Jason came running to the car fast. He said.

"I made it alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"An old lady was casing me, for grabbing the last Fiber One Bar. It was worth it though these babies are good."

"Did she have a cane?"

"A metal cane."

"Ow that would hurt if you got hit."

"Know Duh Sherlock."

"Watch it boy."

Then Katie and mom came out. They got in the car, and Katie said.

"Hey Jason, I saw the funniest thing an old lady casing some dumb boy."

"That was me."

"That explains it."

"Well I wanted a Fiber Bar, the lady wasn't fast enough to get it. So it's mine."

"Well what do you expect she's old, she's not your age?"

"Well duckies we only have one more hour before we get there" mom said.

"Oh ya dibs on big room." Jason Said.

"In your dreams it's any man for themselves." Katie said.

"Your not a man, if I am right."

"Fine its every person for themselves."

"Your on."

An hour later we got to Jump City. Yah at least the joy ride was over. We got to our house it was HUGE. It was over on a hilltop, so we could see the whole city. It was real stone, then it was four stories. Inside had a grand stairway, also when you went down the hall you could see a marble kitchen. It had an indoor swimming pool and hot tub. The cool thing was the living room had a fireplace. With Plasma built on top of the fireplace. Had really cool couch, and a awesome coffee table. I found my room that said Starfire. I went in it was my dream room, a round bed purple, with black pillowcases. Had zebra carpet a walk in closet, with my clothes, and brand new ones. Beautiful purple feather lamp, and a big plasma TV, in my wall it had a built in fish tank. Then my computer was like a wall plasma TV but computer, Then of course a desk.

"_Maybe moving wont be so bad."_ I thought

I wish I had a room like that, but I don't. Hope you like, and I did not make Blackfire and Starfire Enemy's. By the was Blackfire is Katie. Jason is the brother I always wanted.

Please review.

Luv Brookie


	2. First Day Of School

Hey what's up I hope you like this chapter. Sorry last chapter didn't have adventure it had humor. But humor is a good way to start a story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Starfires POV**

Chapter 2: First Day Of School.

Today was the first day of school. How exciting right, not it's a bump in the road. I'm really going to miss my friends. Oh about that they Still haven't texted me or even called. But anyway I was looking at my clothes, and decided to wear a purple tube top with blue skinny jeans. Then just wear a plain black jacket. Then just put my hair in a simple messy bun. I went downstairs to only see the weirdest thing Jason kissing a mirror so I said.

"Jason what did the mirror ever do to you?"

"It made me look at my sexiness."

"Really Jason you call yourself sexy."

"Yes I do because it's true."

"Says you."

"You want to go."

"Take a hike."

"Girl you take a hike."

"Starfire what's the demented dude talking about?" Katie said coming down the stairs.

"He's calling himself sexy."

"Hahaha in his dreams, come on even Freddie Kruger looks better than him."

"OMG I'm offended." Jason said.

"Quit acting like a girl." I said.

"Star even girls don't act like that we don't know what he is. For all we now he might be an alien." Katie said.

"HEY!" Jason said.

"It's the truth get over it." Katie said.

"You're going to make me cry."

"Quit acting like a sissy." Katie said

"Ok let's go to school." Jason said

"There's something in his brain that isn't wired right." Katie said

"I know poor kid." I said

"Who's car are we taking?" Jason said

"Uh the bus we don't have cars." Katie said

"Oh YA."

"Man you have problems."

"Really Katie Really?"

"Shut up." Katie said

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"I just did." Katie said

"Want to go girlfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"EW no that would be creepy, your pretty but EW that would be wrong."

"OMG that was the most logical thing you ever said. We should have got it on tape. Katie said

"See girls do say OMG."

"Guys the bus is here." I said

"Finally it took forever, Shall we ladies?" Jason said

"Thought you'd never ask." I said.

So we got on the bus. Katie and me took one seat by this guy with jet-black hair, amazing blue eyes, and have you seen his mussels? I bet every girl would die to touch them. Then Jason took a seat next to him, oh the guy looked mad. I was about to tell Jason to sit behind us. He's my brother I love him in the brotherly way. I can't just let this guy hurt him. He's my little fluff ball that can sure cheer me up. But then I just saw him just look out the window. Then Jason said.

"Guys I cant believe we have the all same classes."

"I know we cant believe that you have enough logic to get in are classes." Katie said

"Uh you with the jokes karma will get you one of these days."

"As I recall you get karma for lying."

"You're saying its true."

"Yep pretty much."

"Hey guys guess what?" I said

"OH WHAT I LOVE JUSSY GOSSIP." Jason said

"Nothing."

"How rude I thought you were going to say something important."

"Hahahahaha did you see your face." Katie said

"Well I have a secret." Jason said

"Oh what?" Katie said

"None of your beeswax."

"You know you can be mean sometimes." Katie said

"It comes with the babe face."

"Don't you mean baby face?" I said

"Hahahaha." This guy behind me said I turned around to see this guy with green hair and beautiful skin with brown eyes. He said.

"Good one."

"Who are you?" Katie said

"I'm Beast Boy but-." Jason interrupted him.

"Here comes the BIG but."

"As I was saying call me BB."

"You have to go to the bathroom?" Jason said

"No why did you just say that?"

"Well you said WeWe."

"Your such an idiot." BB said

"Something you got to say to me punk?" Jason said

"Ya I say all of us hang out sometime."

"Sounds good." I said

"Wait till my friends meet you guys."

"Haha can't wait." Jason said

"Good k here's are stop, follow me." BB said, we fallowed him we saw two girls, and we saw three boys. When we got there one of the girls said.

"BB who are these people."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Starfire." I said

"Nice to meet you I'm Terra."

"Hello world I'm Jason."

"Nice to meet you bro I'm Cy."

"And who's this little lady?" Cy said

"Oh I'm Katie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Raven introduce yourself." BB said

"Hello I'm Raven but you Rae I kill you got that."

"Nice to meet you girlfriend." Jason said

"Call me girlfriend one more time." Raven said

"Um well me and Wewe got to go."

"Bro who's wewe?" Cy said

"Wow that's sad you don't know your own friends name." Jason said.

"Dude my name is BB not Wewe."

"Oh sorry man."

"It's ok dude."

"We should probably get to first period." Jason said.

"Who do you have first period?" Terra said

"Mrs. Sugarplum." Jason said

"Dude me to." BB said

"So do my sisters, they have every single class with me." Jason said.

"What's wrong with that?" Katie said

"Haha nothing, well me and my BFF have to go." Jason said.

"I'll meet you in class Star." Katie said

I was on my way to get books out of my locker, them someone bumped me then I grabbed his shoulder and said.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He said

"Your that guy on the bus?"

"Ya and you're the girl that might be in her death bed now."

"What are you talking about?"

"LET GO OF ME."

"What did I do to you?"

"Let go you live."

"Ok just answer my question. Why are you being mean to me you don't even know me?"

"Whatever screw this."

He turned around and grabbed my wrists, and hard. I was holding the tears in. Then someone said.

"Grayson stop." He said

"None of your business Harper."

"Grayson I told you let go."

"Uh whatever."

He walked off, and then I started to cry. The guy walked over and said.

"Are you ok?"

"No my wrist hurt."

Then he looked at my wrist they had big bruises around them. Then he said.

"Grayson can be a jerk even to pretty ladies like you."

"His names Grayson?"

"Oh no his names Robin."

"What's your name?"

"Roy, Roy Harper."

"I'm Starfire."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"I'll walk you to your class."

"Ok."

"What class."

"Mrs. Sugarplum."

"Ok."

So Roy and me walked to my class I said thank you. Then I saw Robin and tears ran down my eyes. Jason came up to me and said.

"Star what's wrong."

"Someone hurt me."

"What the basterd when I find him he will get an ass whooping.

Then Katie came up and said.

"Star what happened."

I showed her the wrist they were purple. Jason said.

"You have to show the teacher."

Then Mrs. Sugarplum came over and said.

"What's the matter sweet pea?"

"Oh just got hurt."

I showed her my wrist and she said.

"Why don't you go to the nurses dear? I will give you a note."

"Thank you."

"Anytime dear."

She wrote me a note. Then I went to the nurses. She put a wrap around my wrist. I went back in class there was only one seat. Guess what it was by Robin, this is the worst day of my life. I sat down tears were still running down my eyes. After class I went to math good thing Cy was there. But so was Robin, Cy saw my wrist and he said.

"Girl what happened?"

"Robin hurt me."

"Robin Grayson?"

"Ya."

Cy went strait up to Robin and he said.

"Why did you hurt Star?"

"Who's Star?"

"That girl over there." He pointed at me.

"Oh her she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Doesn't mean shit."

"You better stop talking Stone or someone will get hurt."

"Bring it."

I ran over there I standed in the middle and said.

"Stop please."

"Star he hurt you and you don't want revenge."

"No revenge gets you nowhere."

"Stone just leave with your little girlfriend."

Katie and Jason came over and Jason said.

"What's going on?"

"Oh I'm just talking to the guy that hurt Star." Cy said

"You're the wezzle that hurt my sis?"

"Whatever just leave."

"Dude you do not hurt my sis and get away with it." Jason said.

"Oh ya what are you going to do about it?"

"Not without a fight." Jason said.

"Jason STOP." I said

"Listen to her she might not be as dumb as she looks." Robin said.

Tears ran down my eyes again then I said.

"Why are you being mean, WHY?"

"Uh whatever."

Robin walked off and I said.

"Oh no you don't."

I ran after him and tackled him I pinned him down and he said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Why are you being mean to mean I did nothing to you?"

Then this girl came up and said.

"WHY ON YOU ON MY BOYFRIEND?"

"Who are you?" I said

"I'm Kitten."

"Well your boyfriends being a basterd and I'm just asking why."

"Well get off him."

I got off him and Kitten ran up to him and hugged him. Robin pushed away and said.

"LAST FUCKING TIME, IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND."

"Your breaking up with me?"

"We were never going out."

"You can't break up with me."

"Wow she's even stupider than you Jason." Katie said

"Ya, HEY YOUR SO UNSESITIVE." Jason said.

The teacher came in we took are seats all I heard was + bla bla bla then = blablabla. Class was over this guy pinned me to the locker and he said.

"Go out with me."

"In your dreams, please let go."

"Not until you say yes."

"HELP."

I was struggling to get out of his grip. But he was too strong, and then Robin said.

"Leave her alone Xavier."

"Stay out of this."

"Let her go."

"Did you hear me stay out of this?"

"Did you hear me let go?"

"Uh fine see you later cutie."

I was on the floor crying Robin then said.

"I'm sorry for being mean you did nothing I just can get mad easy."

"It's ok."

"But don't get me mad that's a warning."

"Ok dad."

"Excuse me."

"You just reminded me of my dad."

"Your dad must be one evil basterd then or worthless."

"My dad is not worthless."

"He sure sounds worthless just like the rest."

I started crying I ran upstairs went to the ladies room. That's where I saw kitten she said.

"You where the cause of my break up girls."

So her friends started hitting me I got bruises. Then I punched back but there were to many. So I ran out to only see Robin say.

"What the hell happened?"

"Your girlfriend hurt me, well her friends."

"She's not my girlfriend. But she beat you up, that's not right."

"You beat me up."

"Well I never did something like this."

"Ok I'm confused first you don't care what happens to me now you do what's up?"

"Well I for some reason felt bad about what happened. But you see I never care for anyone."

"Well you sure did hurt my feelings a lot."

"By the way what was all the running upstairs about?"

"My dad died."

"Really how?"

"Committed suicide, in other worlds he shot himself right in front of me."

"Really why?"

"I don't know, but I was five when it happened. He used to put me on my shoulders. He would always cheer me up when down. He used to take me to the very top of the mountain. Then we would just look at birds and pick grass and have a grass fight."

"What about your brother and sister?"

"They would always come to."

"Wow I know how it feels."

"Really."

"Both of my parents died, I never knew them though."

"I'm so sorry."

"Your ok Starfire."

"Thank you I guess."

"Hahaha but when I was on the bus with your brother he was really funny."

"Ya he has this personality that will always make you smile and laugh."

"I know I had to hold my laugh in."

"You know it's unhealthy to hold in laughs just laugh it out."

"Thank you nurse Starfire."

"Hahaha your fun to be around when you're not mean."

"Well other people don't think so."

"How do you know?"

"I was like this but people will always call me a freak."

"Well you're not a freak you know who's the freak?"

"Who?"

"Jason today he kissed a mirror."

"He's not a freak he just like me."

"You kiss mirrors and call yourself a sexy mamma?"

"Oh hell no. But I am a sexy papa."

"You're a dad?"

"No way just an expression."

"Thank goodness."

"Well you're the only person that I ever talked to this long."

"AW I feel special."

"Well I do have that babe face that people you just love."

"Ok I now I agree with you, your are just like my brother but not as creepy."

"Hahaha well we better get you cleaned up."

"Oh no I'm not going back in there."

"Well where you going to go then?"

I just went to the boy's bathroom. Robin fallowed me and said.

"Wow you're sure not like the other girls."

"I'm one of a kind baby."

"As you recall I'm not a baby. I'm 17, and have my own motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Ya you did but why were you taking the bus today?"

"Well people just don't think that's normal."

"Ok what cant be normal about riding a motorcycle?"

"That's what I said."

"Well can I say something?"

"Sure."

"You shouldn't listen to what people say or think. Just do what you want to do."

"But-." Got interrupted by me.

"No buts, like my brother always says but is just a word that just has a big butt. Then there's can, can has the same first letter as courage. You have to use courage to do what's right. It's not right to hide what you want to do. SO WHAT don't listen to what people say or think. It just makes you someone that people will think worse of."

"How do you know?"

"Because when you act like someone your not. People get confused on what you really are. Then you're the one people want to find out what's really behind the mask."

"Mask?"

"You know how super heroes have masks?"

"Yes."

"Well it's to cover their identity. Well its like you having a mask on your being this mean tuff guy. But what's inside the mask guy is this sweet, nice, funny, and caring guy."

"Thought you said not to use but."

"There are good buts and bad buts."

"Your really confusing."

"The bad but is you think of the bad stuff that will happen."

"The good but is when you say something, BUT then there's another thing you have to say."

"Can you give me an example of the good but?"

"Well it's like your mean, but you can be really nice."

"Now I get it."

"Well I got to go."

"See you around Star."

That was a hart-feeling chapter. Well please review, and if I was confusing I will fix it. But lets hope I'm not.

I will update soon.

Luv WOW101


	3. Wild Lunch

Hello peeps I love the reviews. Well anyway this is my third chapter Yah.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. Starfires POV**

Chapter 3: Wild Lunch.After Robin and me ditch forth period. I went to fifth period French. When I walk in Jason comes over and said. "Starfire, Starfire, Starfire, what are we going to do with you young lady?""Don't know what your talking about." "Oh please don't play stupid, where were you forth period?"

"Got beat up."

"Again by that bird boy?"

"No it was Kitten."

"A Kitten beat you up. Come on really I know I'm macho man. But you your like a girl on steroids."

"Well her friends beat me up."

"Oh so a kitten told her friends to beat you up."

"Yep, wait what Kitten are you talking about?"

"Um right now you have the stupidity problem."

"Just tell me."

"A kitten, you know those little fuzzy little maracas. That say meow."

"Oh my gosh, I'm talking about this girl and her friends that beat me up."

"A girl is named Kitten. Dose she have whiskers?"

"She has no whiskers, but she is right there." I pointed at her. Jason turned around and he said.

"Holly crap she looks like a girly Michel Jackson, but with blond hair."

"Haha I know right."

Then Robin came up to me and said.

"Do you have every class with me?"

"Haha well I do have marshal arts next period." I said

"Are you serious me to."

"OMG me to." Jason said

"Hey Jocelyn." Robin said.

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"Well your name is Jocelyn."

"Ok let's say this so you will understand. I'm am a boy, I have chest hair, and my sexy man face."

"Well what's your name then Jason?"

"Oh my names Jason."

"Dude I already knew your name."

"Ok I'm confused first you're a big fat mean fart face. Now your this guy that I love to be around."

"See Robin maybe some people don't like your personality but others do."

"Ok people should love your personality. If they don't they need to take a hike and learn the world of normalness." Jason said.

"Then you need to be on that hike." Katie said walking over.

"Robin this is my unsensitive sister Katie." Jason said

"I know I saw her on the bus."

"You should sit at lunch with all of us."

"Sure I guess."

"AMAZING."

The bell rung the teacher came in. I took a seat next to Robin. Then the teacher said.

"Bonjor class."

"Bonjor Madame."

"Today we are going to learn how to say what we like and dislike." Teacher said

"Ok well I like to be me." Jason said

"Say it in French." Teacher said

"Hey I'm new here so I don't know how to say what I like."

"Ok."

"I'll just listen."

"That's a first." Katie said

"Teacher she didn't raise her hand." Jason said.

"Neither did you now lets go ask some questions." Teacher said

"O.K." Jason said

"Kitten J'aime faire du shopping."

(That means do you go shopping?)

"Wi faire du shopping."

(Yes I do go shopping."

"You what's your name?" pointed at Jason.

"Well if you want to know its Jason Anders."

"Well Jason J' aime faire du nanger?"

(Do you swim?)

"Bonjor nager."

(Hello swim.)

"Jason do you even know what J' amie faire du nager means?"

"No I do not Madame."

"Well it means do you swim?"

"No I do not swim, I don't know how to swim."

The bell rang witch meant LUNCH TIME I'm so starving. So I walk downstairs. Then there was menu so I went up there and asked for a pizza. She gave me a pizza for the first time school food smelt good. I went to the table Robin was at I sat down Robin said.

"I have a question?'

"What?"

"Do you know French?"

"Yep."

"Well your brother sure doesn't."

"Because he didn't take French in are old school."

"That explains it."

Then Cy, and BB came over to us and said.

"Mind if we sit?" Cy said

"Sure." Robin said

"Where are Jason and Katie?" B said

"There getting there lunch out of their locker." I said

"Oh hey Robin." BB said

"You just noticed me?"

"Ya HEY YOUR NOT BEING MEAN."

"Well it's better for people to see the real me."

"Well I like the real you. I don't like getting my head in the toilet that was always disgusting."

"Hahaha sorry bout that."

"Your ok dude."

Then Jason came down and sat by me and said.

"I can't believe it."

"Cant believe what dude?" BB said

"The French teacher called me a cutie pie. Do I look like a pie?"

"Maybe to people eaters."

"There are people eaters?"

"Yep."

"EW that is just sick and wrong who would eat there own kind."

"I know right."

Then BB took out some tofu and Jason said.

"What is that some kind of cheese?"

"Tofu."

"What is tofu?"

"Only the best food ever."

"Really it looks like plastic."

"HAHAHAHA." Cy laughed.

Then Raven and Terra came over and Terra said.

"Dude I heard that there was some idiot that was in French and he didn't even know French."

"Well your looking at him." Jason said

"You where the dude should of known."

"OMG you're a mean blond."

"It comes with the babe face."

"GASP you just took what I say, you have a baby face I have the babe face."

"Want to go shrimp."

"Ok I am not shrimp sized."

"Are you sure Jason?"

"Uh now you're the dumb blond."

"Your mean little dude."

"I'm not little I'm taller than you."

"That's what you think."

"Girls."

"What about girls."

"There crazy like that girl in 'How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days'."

"Hahaha I would do the same thing money comes before love."

"That is soooooo not true."

"Have you found love?"

"No."

"My point exactly."

"But I will."

"Sure."

"You love hater."

"Ok guys are you on my team Terra or team Jason.

"Um I'm on team Jason." Robin said

"Beat that Terra." Jason said

"He might be an idiot, but he's right for once." Katie said

"Yaw, HEY THAT'S MEAN." Jason said

"Terra your amazing but I'm team Jason." BB said

"I'm winning." Jason said

"JASON YO." Cy said

"YO MAN YOUR AWSOME." Jason said

"Do I have to pick?" I said

"STAR." Jason said

"Fine I choose love." I said

"OH YA."

"I'm not picking." Raven said

"If you pick me you get a hug." Jason said

"Are you going to be annoying?" Raven said

"I wont if you pick me." Jason said.

"Fine I pick you."

"Yah I win now raven give me some sugar. Jason said coming to hug her.

"What are you doing?" Raven said

"Spreading the love, spreading the love." Jason said

Then Jason hugged Raven probably a bad choice.

"JASON LET GO NOW." Raven said

"Fine I thought you love my hugs everyone dose." Jason said.

"Fine you won." Terra said

"Those are the words I love to hear."

But then some ketchup flew on Jason and Jason said.

"AHH I'M BLEEDING OMG I'M BLEEDING I'M GOING TO DIE." Jason screamed

"Dude its just ketchup." Cy said

"EW GET IT OFF ITS MAKING MY EYES WATER."

"Man your such a girl."

"SO WHAT JUST GET IT OF."

Then Jason took of his shirt and took Ravens jacket that says NOT JUST A GIRL A GOTH GIRL. Then put it on then he saw this guy that was pursing ears so he went over there and said.

"You purse ears?"

"Do you want your ears pursed?" The guy said

"Sorry I don't talk puck got to go."

Then he walked back to the table and said

"Hey BB can I try one of those tofu's."

"Sure."

BB gave Jason a tofu he tried it and said.

"EW, EW, EW that is just gross."

"Man you shouldn't of done it." Cy said

"What dose it taste like anyway?" Robin said

"Worse than plastic." Jason said

"That's gross." I said

The bell rang and it was 6th period marshal Arts. I went In there, there were two guys fighting Jason jaw dropped to the floor. Then the bell rang the teacher said.

"Ok class today were going to go agents another. Oh and there are new students Starfire, Katie, and Jason.

"That's my name don't were it out." Jason said

"Ok Jason why don't you go first, agent's Terra."

"But she's a girl, guys can't hit girls."

"Well then this will be easy."

They got in there positions and started Terra flipped Jason. Then Jason just went down and hung on Terra's leg. Terra said.

"Couch Jason's on my leg isn't that a foul?"

"I don't know." Couch said

Then Jason started standing up still having Terra's leg and she fell three seconds later."

"Jason's the winner."

"See Terra I always win."

"UH." Terra said.

"Ok Jason now you have to fight John."

He came up he was really huge and he said.

"Ready to go little Goth girl."

"I'm not a girl." Jason said

"That's what it says on your jacket."

"Uh lets just go."

Then they started John punched him, Jason was on the floor about to get up. But John just sat on him three seconds later.

"Johns the winner."

"I THINK HE BROKE MY BACK." Jason said

Then Katie and me picked him up and Katie said.

"Jason are you ok."

"MOMMY." Jason said

"I'm Katie not your mommy."

"Katie has money?" Jason said.

"No I am not your mommy."

"Ok well I'm mentally and physically injured." Jason said

"I thought you were already mentally injured?"

"Haha very funny."

"Is he ok?" Robin asked

"He's ok." I said

"Don't look like it."

"He's ok really."

"Ok."

Then after that period I went to science. All I was doing was talking to Robin. But then Jason said.

"Do you hate me because I'm really tan?"

"No just because I'm white doesn't mean I'm jealous of you please you don't even know what an atom is." Teacher said

"So I don't young teacher."

"Ok are you kissing up to me?"

"EW sorry to say but your not my type."

"Hope not."

"Plus I'm way to young for you."

"Are you gay?"

"No no no no no, I'm so not gay."

"Thank heavens."

After last period it was time to go home. My siblings and me went on the bus. Robin said.

"Hey Jason are you sure your not gay."

"Whoa man I'm sorry but I'm interested in girls. You can't change my mind but there might be some boy out there for you."

"Calling me gay?"

"Just because you have a crush on me it soon fades."

"EW I don't like you I don't like boys I like women."

"Well that's good."

Hope you like it, I will update soon.

**Luv brook**


	4. Jason's Ex Girlfriend

Hello peeps, I love the reviews that I'm getting. This chapter is Starfire's POV.

**Disclaimer: Dang it I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Oh I want to thank richardkori for reviewing my story. This is Jason's POV**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 4: Jason's ex girlfriend.**

So I just got home from the insane asylum school. My lovely sisters, and me walked in the house. OH NO is that who I think it is.

"Honey bear." She said

AHHH my ex girlfriend, crap she is creepy. She died her hair, it was blond, but now it's black. With hot pink highlights, but she still has those gold eyes that I love. EW look at her outfit though, she has on a neon pink spaghetti strap. Her shirt is tucked in to her black mini skirt. But I had to say something so I said.

"Umm hey Ann."

"It is so good to see you jas."

"Well Star and me will leave you two love birds alone." Katie said

Then the girls walked upstairs.

"Uhhhhh." I said

"Speechless huh, well I drove all the way." Ann said

"You have a car."

"Yep."

"Oh my gosh I'm so jealous."

"Hahaha still the same Jason."

"Ya well how long are you going to stay."

"Why you want me to leave?"

"No why would I, you're my ex girlfriend."

"I'm not your ex."

"I broke up with you, we were broken up for two years."

"We were?"

"Really your stupider than me."

"Huh."

"Wow what did I ever see in you."

"I don't know what you're saying, but let's go get are hair done?"

"Let me think about it, uhhh I guess."

"Yah."

So Ann and me got in her car, and we listen to yodeling music. It was torture I don't even know what the guy says.

Finally we got to the mall, and we got in there. There where so many stores. OMG there was a Hannah Montana store, I love her. Now we got to the hair place, Ann told the lady what I wanted. I got in the chair and two hours later I was done. I look in the mirror, OMG.

"AHHH MY HAIR'S BLUE." I screamed

"Do you like it?" Ann said

"MY BEAUTIFUL BLACK HAIR IS GONE."

"Glad you like it."

I started crying like a little girl. Then we got in the car, I was still crying. I got home and I ran upstairs to Katie's room, opened the door. I saw Katie and Star watching Twilight New Moon. I also saw that they just kept rewinding the part were Taylor Lautner saved Bella. Then they looked at me eyes wide.

"Jason what did you do?" Star said

"Ann did it." I said

"Hahahaha dude that's funny." Katie said.

"How do I get her to leave?" I said

"Well have you been yourself?" Katie asked.

"Ya."

"Dang it she must really like you." Katie said

"Well be really disgusting, oh and big jerk." Star said

"I don't know if I can do it that's really mean."

"Ok then have a nice time with blue hair, oh and maybe end up with pursing." Star said

"OH no no NO I refuse to get pursing on my sexy body."

"Good luck." Star said

I walked out of Katie's room. I went to my room and put on my dirty shirt. Went downstairs, were I saw her tapping her foot.

"Jas do you want to watch a movie?"

"Whatever."

"Ok."

"BUT NO CHICK FLICKS."

"What why?"

"I don't do chick flicks."

"Ok I guess."

"Lets watch 'When A Stranger Calls'."

"But I hate that show."

"WHERE WATCHING IT."

"But."

"YOU DON'T USE THE B WORD IN MY HOUSE."

"Please I don't want to watch it."

"I didn't want to have blue hair, so you owe me."

"Fine."

So I put the movie in and in the middle she got scared and huddled up to me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Oh now you're being smart."

"Huh."

"GO GET ME POPCORN."

Then she started crying, I didn't know what to do.

I don't love her anymore I did at once.

"Ann I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Look the only reason I was like that. Was because I don't love you anymore."

"You don't love me?"

"Yes I moved on, it's time for you to move on."

"I'm sorry."

"Look two years ago I did, but things change."

"Ok I understand I'll just go."

"Hey but we can still be friends."

"I would like that."

She left I ran upstairs, went to Katie's room and hugged her.

"Ok barf boy lets fix your hair." Katie said

"Please do I look like I spilled blueberry juice on my hair." I said

"Star get me the hair dye I bought."

"Ok." Star said

"How did you get dye?" I said

"Well I found it in Stars room." Katie said

"Oh Star wanted to have black hair like us." I said

" What no." Star said

"Don't lie jealous girl." I said

"You know what Katie we should leave it blue." Star said

"No I'm sorry please I want me man hair back." I said

"Fine."

Two hours later my hair was back to normal and my sisters were talking about Hannah Montana.

"Um Hannah and Miley are the same person." Katie said

"No Hannah has blond hair, Miley has brown." I said

"Hannah's wearing a wig, witch under the wig is Miley." Katie said

"Really you call me the stupid one your stupid. Look Miley is just a want a be Hannah." I said

"Your so lame." Katie said

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So what did you think? Please review please.**

**Luv Brook.**


	5. Robin Has Feelings

Hey peeps I'm just going to answer some of your questions.

**Answered question for Cecilia Lopez: Jason is one person, and is Starfire's brother. BB is a friend to Jason, and a former crush to Raven.**

**I hope that answers your question. If not anyone can private message me.**

**Chapter 5: Robin starts to have feelings.**

**Robins POV**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Well today's another day of school, and for some reason I'm so excited. I really don't know why but I am. Today I decided to wear my red T with blue jacket. Oh and just put on some black baggy jeans. Today I listen to Star and drove my motorcycle. On my way to school I saw something no someone. It was Star walking alone that just made me worried for some reason. What if someone did something to her or worse kidnap her? Or should I say teennaped. Well I'm not going to let that happen so I drove by her and said.

"Star why are you walking alone?"

"Well my bus left me."

"Well hop on."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to let you walk to school alone."

"Ok." Oh man she had the biggest most beautiful smile. I thought.

When she got on my bike she grabbed my waist, I felt a spark. When we got there I helped Star off the bike. We walked in, and Kitten looked pissed. I walked over with Star to her locker and said.

"Hey Star you know when I grabbed your wrist hard?"

"Ya."

"Well now I regret doing that."

"AW Robin has feelings."

"Ya but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Then she hugged me, it was like I was already in heaven. Then Kitten came over and slapped Star. So I grabbed Kittens wrist, and yelled.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO HER AGAIN YOU HEAR."

"But Robbie Poo she hugged my boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend."

Then Jason came over and said.

"Hey sleepyhead woke up."

"Yes I did." Star said.

Then Kitten said.

"STARFIRE YOU WILL GET YOUR REVENGE."

"You lay a finger on her I will hunt you down." Robin said

"AW OMG ROBBIE CARES." Jason said

"I don't care for Starfire." Robin said

"What you don't like me as a friend?" Star said tears welling up in her eyes.

"No Star I didn't mean." Robin said

"SAVE IT."

When she ran off BB came over and said.

"Hey Jason people are getting us confused."

"What how you have green hair and I have black." Jason said.

"Well they are, they think that your BB and I'm Jason."

"GASP DO I LOOK GAY." Jason yelled.

"No, HEY I'M NOT GAY."

"Dude no comment."

"How do I look gay?"

"Don't want to hurt your feelings."

"TELL ME!"

"It's the outfit."

"WHAT NO."

"Sorry Wewe oh I mean BB."

"Here we go with the Wewe crap, I don't have to go to the bathroom."

"Really looks like you do your peeing your pants."

"Oh that someone spilled water on me."

"Hahahaha what a lame little grass stain."

"You know what you little nitwit you can go die in a hole."

"Will you two stop being idiots and lets go to class." I said.

"Ok, HEY we are so not idiots." BB said

"Huh what did you say?" Jason said

"He called us idiots." BB said

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T BOYFRIEND." Jason said

"EW your gay?" BB said

"OMG HELL MOE." Jason said

"Moe?" BB asked.

"Yes Moe, Moe is awesome your just jealous." Jason said

"Where is this Moe your talking about?" BB asked.

"Right by me."

"You have an imaginary friend?" BB asked.

"Yes but he can mouth shut when I tell him secrets."

"Well no duh."

"GUYS LETS GO!" I yelled.

"Sheesh were coming cranky pants." Jason said

So Jason and I were on are way to class. When I got their NO STARFIRE. I was wondering where she was when the bell rang. Maybe it's just a locker jam, or maybe something happened to her. When class was over I got worried. Then I saw Star run past me, so I ran after her. When I grabbed her I pulled her into a tight hug. She was staining my shirt with her tears, but I didn't care.

"Starfire what's wrong?" I said

Then Starfire lifted her head. What I saw I didn't like one bit. She had a black eye; KITTEN'S GOING TO GET IT NOW.

"Starfire come with me." I said

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Star I don't hate you one bit."

"Really?"

"Ya now lets get out of here."

"Ok."

So Star and I got out of this school dump and got on my bike. I took her to my house, when we got in Bruce came over and said.

"Robin what are you doing home so early?"

"Just helping a friend she got a black eye."

Then Bruce looked at Star's black eye, and then he said.

"Robin I'm only doing this once but I will call you both in saying your sick."

"Thanks Bruce."

"Welcome."

So I grabbed Star's hand, and led her to my room. When we got their Star just ran and jumped on my bed. I walked over there and said.

"Like my bed?"

"UHHHH it feels so comfy."

"K I'll be right back."

When I was on my way to get an icepack I heard a scream. It was Star, so I ran upstairs as fast as I can. I opened the door, and I saw Star crying. Bruce came in and said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." I said

She was still on the phone and said.

"I'M GOING TO HANG UP."

Then she hung up and cried. Bruce left, and I went over there.

"Star what's wrong?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"WHY?"

"He will kill me."

"WHO WILL?"

"I don't know his name."

"Star I'll be here for you got that."

"Ya."

Later on Star hit me with a pillow. Sooooo what I did was hit her back. After 30 minutes feathers everywhere, I grabbed Stars cheek and kissed her. Then I was expecting a push away from her, but never came she kissed back. Then I was licking the bottom of her lips to ask for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth; we were having a tongue war. When we were gasping for air I said.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Well what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well I want you to be my girlfriend."

"You do?"

"Heck yes."

"It's a pleasure to be your girlfriend."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**THE END **

**HAHAHAHA Just Kidding. Ok so the next chapter will be BB POV Yah. REVIEW PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU.**


	6. Love Triangle's

OOOOOOKKKKKK so this is my 6 chapter oh ya. This chapter will show you about what BB and the love triangles. This of course is BB POV happy days are here again.

**Disclaimer: Own nothing really I don't I'm not lying.**

**Chapter 6: Love Triangle's**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ok I'm so board class is so boring. I wonder where Star and Rob are. SHIT there sluffing, they're going to get in trouble.

"Jason what is pie?" The teacher said.

"It's this yummy food that goes in your mouth." Jason said.

"Your awkward." Teacher said.

"AWWWW I'M FEELING THE LOVE." Jason said

"Ok Terra what is pie?"

"3.14 sir."

"Good job."

Well the bell rang witch meant another period. Well Terra came over and gave me that big bear hug I love.

"Hey B how is the big superman going?"

"I'm saving the day."

Then Jason came over and said.

"BB and Terra sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love. Second comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage."

"Shut up Jason."

"Well see ya." Jason said

"Do you like me?" Terra said

"Uh, Um kind of."

"Well what if I told you I felt the same way."

"You do."

"Ya, hey I have a new boyfriend hahaha well see you honey."

Then when she left, Raven came over, and said.

"What was that all about?"

"Terra's my girlfriend now." BB said.

"WHAT." She said; tears started to form in Ravens eyes. Then she ran up the stairs.

"RAVEN." I yelled I ran after her. Then something stopped me it was Terra.

"Oh ya I forgot to kiss you." Terra said.

Then she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then left. I forgot what I was going to do so I walked to fifth period. It was woodshop how exciting. Well today we had to make a birdhouse. Hahahaha I wonder what it would be like if Jason was in this class. That man is super funny. He would probably cut off his finger.

"Ok class just get started on your birdhouse." The teacher said.

Then I got to my station and got started. Thirty minute's later it was lunchtime. I ran to my locker, got my lunchbox and left. When I went downstairs I saw Jason talking to a girl. She was H-O-T, hot; she had brown hair in a bun. Oh those gold eyes are to die for. Man she also had a cute outfit on it was a pink spaghetti with black skinny jeans. Then Jason gave her a hug. I got to my seat and said.

"Who is that girl?" I asked.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"EW I would never stalk you."

"Why am I ugly?"

"Uh I'm not gay like you."

"Hahahaha your calling me gay look at your outfit."

"So I like it."

"EW that's just sick and WRONG."

"No it's not."

"Whatever."

"Uh your so awkward."

"OMG HAVE YOU SEEN STAR AND ROBIN THERE MISSING."

"Just noticed that?"

"OMG yes."

Then Katie came over and Jason hugged her.

"Jason what are you doing?" Katie said

"I'm a horrible person." I said

"Why?"

"I lost two people, I may lose my underwear. BUT I have never lost people."

"They might just be sluffing idiot."

"Huh I though sluffing was an animal."

"That's a sloth."

"OH OK, BUT THERE NOT AT LUNCH."

Then Raven came to are table and said.

"Yellow." (Oh that just means hello in my language)

"Yellow jell-o." Jason said.

"You're calling me a blob?" Raven asked.

"Girl no it's a thing I say."

Then Terra came to the table and said.

"Hey babe do you want to go out tonight?"

"Most Definitely." BB said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Poor Raven really sad. Next Chapter will be awesome. I hope you review. Please do I will really like it if you do?**


	7. Jealous BB

**Hello this is my 7****th**** chapter YAH. Ok so I'm going to make this chapter juicy. **

**Ravens POV**

**Chapter 7: Jealous BB**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Well now that my true love is going out with that slut. I don't know what to do. I should ask Jason for help. I bet he would know what to do. So I went over to him and said.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

So I told him what was going on. Then he said with the sweetest voice.

"Ok."

"K thank you so much."

"Well your welcome."

So Jason and I went to the table hand and hand. When BB saw this he got so pissed off. When Jason pulled the chair for me to sit on. BB said in the meanest voice ever.

"So Jason you dating the worlds biggest SLUT YA."

"She's not a slut." Jason said.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF YOUR CHAIRS, AND SIT SOMEWERE ELESE." BB said.

"BEAST BOY STOP." Terra said.

"Uh fine." BB said

Then Jason and I left that table and sat on a booth. When this girl with brown hair and gold eyes came over. (It was the same girl from chapter 6.)

"Jason my I sit with you?"

"Oh hey Bennie sure of course." Jason said

"Hey who is this?" Bennie said pointing at Raven.

"Oh this is Raven my fake girlfriend."

"Uh why fake?"

"Oh it's to see if BB really would get jealous."

"Well did he?"

"Oh ya but got really mean."

Then Bennie took a seat and told Raven.

"Look Raven I'm not an expert on boys, but if he got mean. That just means that he likes you."

"Really?" Raven said

"Uh ya."

"He called me a slut."

"WHAT that just tells you he's not the right one."

"Really because I don't like the fact that Jason's my boyfriend."

"WHAT YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Jason said.

"Yep."

"You're going to make me cry."

"AW Jason it's ok." Bennie said

Then the bell rang witch meant another period. I have poetry with BB and Terra. When I walked in I saw them kiss. Tears started to form in my eyes. Then this guy came over and said.

"Are you ok?"

"No, but who are you?" I asked

"Oh I'm Griffin."

"Nice to meet you."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just nothing."

"Oh well I think you're really beautiful."

"Really thank you."

"I would really like to get to know you."

Then BB came over and said.

"Leave her alone Griffin."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Just go with your girlfriend."

"No."

"BB just go."

"FINE."

Then he left and Raven said.

"Oh sorry bout that."

"Uh its just BB being a man slut."

"Why is he a man slut?"

"Well he never told you, but I had a girlfriend. Oh and she cheated on me with him."

"WHAT."

"Ya so you better watch out."

"I will."

Then a hour later it was 7th period. I was on my way to my locker. That's when I saw Terra kiss Xavier. I cant believe it that two timing slut. Well I have to tell BB no matter what. So I went to seventh period, that's were I saw BB.

"BB."

"Raven I'm so sorry for what I said."

"I don't care there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Terra's is cheating on you."

"What I'm sorry Rae but I don't believe you."

"What why I'm your best friend. I saw her kiss Xavier."

"Sorry Raven."

Robin's POV

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well right now I'm with the most amazing person ever. Right now we are at the park, why well Star wanted to have a picnic.

"Hey Robin do you want to go on the swings?"

"But that's for gay people."

"No it's not."

"Oh ya it is."

Then she jumped on me. We both fell on the ground; she kissed my lip real fast. Then said in the cutest voice.

"Nope not at all."

"Fine you win well go on the swings."

" I always win."

"That's what you think."

"No I don't think I know."

Then we got on the swings. I started to go higher than Star. Then she got higher than me. Oh this was war, I started to push hard to go higher. I went higher of course. Star tried to get higher than me, but she didn't. Then something happened she did a back flip out of the swing. (Yes it is possible. Hahahaha I accidentally did it once.) Then I stopped the swing.

"How did you do that?" I said

"I'm just cool like that." Star said

"You wish."

"You want to go?"

"Ya."

"Bring it."

Then Star picked some grass, and then threw it at me. Oh this was war to I picked up some grass. Star started to run I then cased her. I then grabbed her waist, and spun her around. We both were on the grass laughing hard.

"Starfire I'm so glad your mine. Oh and mine only."

"There's plenty of Star love to go around."

"Nope because I'll just take it all."

Then Star and I got up. Then I saw that there was a guy staring at her. Don't know who the guy was, but he will get it if he's stalking her. Then Star got a phone call that got my attention. When she answered it.

Star's POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello?"

"Hello Starfire." The weird guy said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

"I just want to talk."

"I'm going to hang up."

"IF YOU HANG UP ON ME YOU WORTHLESS BITCH. I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A TOAD."

Tears started to run down my eyes. Robin grabbed my phone and said.

"You bastard leave her the fuck alone."

"Make me."

"You sonava BITCH."

"Foul language young boy."

"I'm hanging up."

Then he hung up. I started to cry my eyes out. Robin just grabbed me and held me close to him. He then kissed all my tears always. We just stayed in another arms for a long time. Then when it was time Robin and I walked to his bike and drove off.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**UH that was creepy. If that happened to me, my boyfriend would be pissed. Oh he would take my phone and keep it. Well please review pretty please with a red cherry on top.**


	8. Stalker Attack

**Hello guy's I like the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing so you cant sue me. Bwahahahaha.**

**Chapter 8: Stalker Attacks.**

Starfire's POV

Well today is Saturday, and I'm board as hell. Jason is hanging out with Benny. Katie is hanging out with Cyborg. So I called Robin with in a second he said.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey Robin I'm board can you hang out?"

"Ya I'll pick you up."

"Oh I wanted to walk over there to get some fresh air."

"Ok."

When I hung up I started walking out the door. Good thing Robin doesn't live that far. When I started walking I got this phone call; I answered it and said.

"Hello."

"Remember me sexy."

"Please just leave me alone."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Just leave me the fuck alone."

"Little bad mouth naughty girl."

"Bye."

"If you hang up on me again I will fuckin kill you."

"You don't scare me."

Then this guy jumped out from the bushes and punched me. He had on a mask so I don't know who it was. Then he ripped of my pants and shirt. Oh my god he was rapping me. Then he pulled down his pants and boxers and raped me. I was a virgin so it hurt so badly. Then he hit broke my wall. I had enough so I punched him. He then got out of me, and then I kicked him in the tender spot. Then I started running when I got to Robins house he was on the front porch. When he saw me his eyes looked worried. So he ran over to me and hugged me. Tears were still coming out of me eyes.

Robins POV

What happened to Star, If Kitten did this she will be a dead kitten. When she stopped crying I grabbed her wrist, and took her inside. We then got to my room, I was looking threw my clothes for her to wear. When I got a black T- shirt with black soccer shorts I gave them to her. Then I left the room, and then when she opened the door. I walked in and went on the bed. She came over and started crying again.

"Star what happened?" I asked.

"T… This g.. Guy."

"Star it's ok you can tell me anything."

"Thisguyrapedme." She said fast.

"What?"

"This guy raped me."

"WHAT."

"I don't know what to do it was the same guy that keeps calling me."

"AGAIN WHAT IF HE CALLS AGAIN GIVE THE PHONE TO ME."

"But I don't want to bring you in this mess."

"You're my girlfriend Star I don't want nothing to hurt you."

Then the phone rang again and Robin took the phone and the guy said.

"Star why did you leave we were having fun." The guy said.

"YOU STARFUCKER."

"Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Well Star's boyfriend stay out of this."

"GO BURN IN HELL."

"GO find a new girl Star's mine."

"LEAVE STAR ALONE."

"Why don't you go date Kitten?"

"YOUR ASS GO'S TO THE SAME SCHOOL."

"Yep, oh and tell BB that Terra's all his. I'm done kissing that blond bitch. The one I really want is my sexy Star.

"Well your not getting her."

"Oh I will."

"I'm hanging up."

When he hung up Star look terrified. Then I grabbed her bridal style and took her downstairs. When I got to the theater we watched 'Get Smart'. When it was in the middle of the show we were laughing are heads off. Then we went on a motorcycle ride. We got to the beach and had a picnic. Later that day it was 10 P.M so we got back to my house. Then we had a ice-cream sundae, and we went up to my room and talked. Later Star fell asleep in my arms. So I pulled her closer to me and slept as well.

**Short chapter I know next chapter will be longer. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Tragedy

**Hello this is my 9****th**** chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while. Please forgive me, please. This chapter is really sad. Please read and review I'm begging you.**

**Chapter 9: Tragedy.**

**Jason's POV**

Well right now I'm with Bennie. OMG she is amazing isn't she? I'm just so happy I met her. Right now where swimming in her pool. Then at that moment I got a phone call from Star. I answered it and said.

"Yellow?" I said.

"J…, Jason." Star said.

"Star are you ok?" I asked.

"I've been r, raped." Star said.

"Bird boy is dead." I said.

"NO it wasn't him, it was someone else." Star said.

"Star why are you telling me, why not the police?" I said.

"Because you're my brother, and I trust you." Star said.

"I'm flattered you trust me, but you need to report this." I said.

"I don't even know who the guy is, he was wearing a mask." Star said.

"If this happens again, I'm going to call the police." I said.

"Can you pick me up, Robin has to go somewhere." Star said.

"I don't have a car, can you just walk home?" I asked.

"Robin forbids me to walk home alone." Star said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's how it happened, I was walking to his house, and this guy rapped me." Star said.

"OMG now I forbid you to walk home alone." I said.

"Your so overprotective." Star said.

"Call me super Jason." I said.

"Your such a nerd." Star said.

"Party pooper." I said.

"Uh just get over here." Star said.

"I love you to Star." I said.

When I hung up I said.

"I'm sorry Bennie I have to go."

"Ok." Bennie said.

"Can you walk me to the front yard?" I asked

"Sure." Bennie said.

Bennie's POV

When I walked Jason to the front yard. Jason ran across the street. But he dropped something, and then I saw a car come this way.

"JASON WATCH OUT." I yelled.

But it was to late the car hit Jason. The person who was driving the car didn't even stop. When I ran over to him I dragged him out of the road. Then I called 911, when they came they took Jason away.

Starfire's POVWhere is he, he should have been here by now? Then Robin came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Star do you know where he is?" Robin asked.

"No, and I'm really worried." I said.

"Well if he doesn't come, I'm taking you with me."

Then I called Jason up, but it wasn't him that answered it.

"Hello?" Bennie said.

"Hey, where's Jason?" I asked.

"S…., Star he's in the hospital." Bennie said.

"WHAT HOW?" I asked, tears started to well up.

"He got hit by a car." Bennie said.

Tear's started coming down my eyes. Then I hung up the phone, and ran out of Robin's house. Tear's still coming down I ran. When I was running I ran in to someone.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Star?" This guy said.

"Aqua?" I asked.

"Star I came to visit you, but you weren't home." Aqua said.

"I was at my boyfriend's." I said.

"Oh." Aqua said.

"I got to go." Tears still coming down I ran.

Robin's POV

When I got on my R cycle. I drove as fast as I could. When I saw Star I pulled up in front of her.

"Star what happened?" I asked.

"J..., Jason got hit by a car." Star said.

"Come here." I said gently.

When she came I grabbed her in my arms, and hugged her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." I said.

"What about that dinner?" Star asked.

"Your way more important." I said.

"You need to go, I can just walk." Star said.

"Hell no, your not walking." I said.

"But Bruce is counting on you." Star said.

"He'll understand, hop on." I said.

When Star hopped on she snaked her arms around me. When we got to the hospital, I saw Bennie. So we walked over to her.

"Bennie, is Jason ok?" Star asked.

"I don't know." Bennie said.

Then a doctor came in.

"Are you family of Jason Anders?" The doctor asked.

"I am." Star said.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Jason lost too much blood. I'm sorry Ms. Anders we lost him." The doctor said.

"Can, can I see him?" Star asked.

"Of course." Doctor said.

Star's POV

When I walked in I saw a pale Jason. He was tan, but now ghost pale. I walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. It was so cold.

"Jason I'm so sorry." I said, tears coming down my eyes.

Then I called up mom and told her. Lastly I called up Katie, and told her. Then I just took a seat by him. A half hour later Katie came in with puffy red eyes. Then Katie walked over to Jason.

"Jason you got to wake up." Katie said.

No answer.

"Jason wake up your just asleep." Katie said.

Still no answer, that just got Katie crying again. She grabbed his shoulders, and shook him.

"Jason I'm your sister, I love you. You're my annoying brother. I know I always teased you but you still love me anyway. Please you're just in a deep sleep, but you got to get up for me. JASON WAKE UP. Katie said.

"Kate Jason's not going to wake up." I said.

"THAT"S A LIE." Katie yelled.

"Katie we all love him, but we can't change anything." I said.

Then mom came in with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Jason's hand and kissed it.

"My baby boy, I love you, and always will. Tell dad I said hi for me baby ok." Mom said with tear's still running down.

A week later it was Jason's funeral. They had Jason's favorite song's playing. Now it was time for the family to do a speech. First it was Mom.

"Jason was a loving, caring boy. He was my little Jace that just had a loving hart. Jason never yelled or hurt anyone. He was the clown in are family. But he never ever said he hated someone. I remember when he was ten he used to be scared of monster's under his bed. If there were a broken heart he would mend it. He was like a guardian angle to everyone. We will miss him dearly." Mom said. Then she got down and sat. It was now Katie's turn to say something.

"Jason was my brother that would always be there for me. Every time I had a break up, he would always be there for me. Every time I made fun of him, he would never take it personally. He would make it into a joke. I know he would want me to do well. But it will be hard without him. I love him, I hope you can here bro." Katie said. Now it was my turn.

"Jason was the best brother anyone could have. He would always make me laugh when I was down. He would be there if I were in need. He was like a best friend to me. I will always love him." When I finished I put a hart shaped necklace in with him.

Famous Jason speech

" **There is always a bright side to things, even if you don't know it. If you feel like nobody is there for you, you're wrong. Everyone has a guardian angle with him or her. Just remember to never give up on hope." **

**:'( That was so sad, anyway please review.**

**Brooklyn out.**


	10. Memory's Of Jason Ander's

**Chapter 10 of The Amazing Starfire, hope you like. Please read and review, I'm begging you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 10: Memory's of Jason Anders**

**Katie's POV**

After the funeral I went up to Jason's room. I went over to Jason's desk. I saw that he had a picture of me.

_Flashback_

_I was at the park with Jason. I saw that Jason brought his camera. When I was flirting on this guy I liked. Then when he left and touched my shoulder I blushed. Then flash, Jason got a picture of me blushing. _

_End of Flashback_

After that I turned on Jason's stereo witch played his favorite song 'So long, Goodbye' by Ten years.

**Keep changing your mind, like clouds in the sky. **

**Love me when you high, leave me when you cry.**

**I know it all takes time. **

**Like a river running dry when the sun's too bright.**

**So long, this is goodbye, may we meet again in another life.**

**Like strangers passing by, may we see clearly in a different life?**

**Keep dodging lights, like a thief in the night.**

**The sun will rise, and expose all the lies.**

**So why deny that you and I lead different lives?**

**The rivers from your eyes, cant change my mind.**

**So long this is goodbye, may we meet again in another life.**

**Like strangers passing by, may we see clearly in a different life?**

**Oh…oh.**

**The rivers from you eyes cant change my mind.**

**So long this is goodbye, may we see clearly in another life.**

**Like strangers passing bye, may we see clearly in a different life.**

I miss him, tear's came down my eye. I wish he were right here.

_Flashback._

_Tear's came down my eyes. When I got home I saw Jason looking at me. I just ignored him, and went upstairs. An hour later I was still crying. When Jason came up he had some brownies, and some milk. _

"_Katie what's wrong?" Jason asked._

"_I don't want to talk about it." I said._

"_Ok I'm just going to leave this with you." Jason said._

"_Thank you." I said._

"_You my sis it's the least I could do." Jason said._

_Later on that night I was in my room screaming, crying, and breaking glass. When Jason came in he had a first aid kit. When he saw me he came over and put a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Katie please tell me what's wrong?" Jason begged._

"_J…Jake cheated on me." A tear came down my eye saying those horrible words._

"_I knew that guy was no good from the start." Jason said._

"_Oh so you have a man scanner?" I asked._

"_Comes with my babe face." Jason said._

"_I miss Star." I said._

"_She'll be back soon, she's just in France." Jason said._

"_You're the best brother any girl could have." I said._

"_AW I'm feeling the love." Jason said._

_End of flashback_

"Oh Jason I wish you never left me." I said.

When I was looking around I got a text form Cyborg.

"Katie are you ok?"Cy texted me.

"No " I texted back.

"Everyone dies, I understand that you feel horrible. I will see ya tomorrow. We'll talk more ;) Cy texted me.

_Flashback_

"_Ha Jason wins beat that Freddie." I said._

"_Well Freddie was kicking Jason's ass earlier." Jason said._

"_WAS." I said._

"_Mom what team are you on?" Jason said._

_Then mom took off her headphones and said._

"_What was that Jace?" Mom said._

"_What team are you on?" Jason asked._

"_Jason forever." Mom said._

"_Mom your suppose to pick your helpless son's team." Jason said._

"_Sorry son." Mom said._

_End of flashback_

Then I noticed something. It was Jason's Diary, hahaha he has a diary. When I opened it up the first thing it said was.

_Jan 30 _

_Ok let's just get one thing clear this is not a __DIARY__ this is a __journal__. So my mom keeps telling me to express my 'feelings'. I had a choice I could go to a counselor, or write in this cruddy journal. Let's just face it I'm such a girl; I'm a twelve year old boy. Hey this is starting to get fun. Ha stupid counselor. Well I'm just going to talk about today. SOOOOOO there was this girl. AND OMG SHE IS LIKE AN ANGLE SENT FROM ABOVE __. Well anyway I'm in JR. High, and I noticed that. Some boy's can be really nasty, and perverted. I'm not accusing all boy's, it's just in science class there are these boy's that whisper disgusting stuff, and I sit by them X0. __ And that is not a hug's and kisses sine it is me dieing with such perverted ness. Some guy's might feel a little different then me. Well that's ok __. _

_Jason out my cruddy diary!_

After I read that I flipped a lot of pages. Then something caught my attention.

_September 16_

_Well hello Diary. This is me Jason, for sure. Well today I found something in Star's room it was a note. I don't know what it is but it's really creepy. While she was hanging out with 'bird boy', I wanted to do something nice. Do you want to hear what the note is? Of course you do, ok here I go._

_**Remember the plan, you kill her brother, and make sure he's dead. That Jason might find out who we are so we must kill him. Then after him, are next target is young Katie. Waterfall out.**_

_Shocking I know, it might just be some prank. Well see ya later._

After I looked at that, I got worried. Jason's dead the note said. That they will kill Jason; I have to get to the bottom of this, I then looked at Jason's last diary entire.

**September 18.**

_**When someone dies you feel sad. When a rose petal falls of a rose it's near to the end of the flower. Today my friend all your petals fall off. Everyone has a future to live. But for you your future will never come. **___

_**Grasshopper saying goodbye.**_

September 18 was when Jason died.

**Holly crap whose Grass****hopper**** and ****Water****fall. Well I gave you a clue good luck. **

**Brooklynn out. **


	11. BB and Rae

Yo this is chapter 11 awesome! I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so ha.**

**Chapter 11: BB and Rae **

**Raven's POV**

I was sitting in my room thinking about BB. I don't know what to do. He doesn't believe me, so now what? I love him, but my heart is starting to go the other direction. Then I got a phone call from Star.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Star asked.

"Sure, so you want to come over here?" I asked.

"Glorious I'll be over in a sec." Star said.

"K see ya when you get here." I said.

When I hung up, I got a phone call from an UNKNOWN. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"STAY AWAY FROM STAR OR I'll SLIT YOUR THROUT." This guy said.

"Dude I don't know what your problem, but just leave me alone." I said.

"BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GETTING INTO." The guy said.

"I do know if you don't stop I'm calling the cops." I said.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SCARED." The guy said.

"Mister what is your problem?" I asked.

"STAY AWAY FROM STARFIRE." The guy said.

"What the hell do you want with Starfire?" I asked.

"Sorry babe not telling." The guy said.

"DON'T CALL ME 'BABE'." I yelled.

"GRRR I've always love the feisty ones." The guy said.

"I'm hanging up you creep." I said.

I hung up, and then I herd the doorbell. That's where I saw Star. I'm wondering if Star knows about this 'creep.' When we went to my room Star got a phone call from Unknown. She started to cry; now I'm really curious.

"Star do you know that creep?" I asked.

"No but he keep's calling me." Star said.

"Star we need to tell the police." I said.

"I cant." Star said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's to personal." Star said.

"Star this guy could be an murderer." I said.

"I know." Star said.

Before I could answer I heard something. It sounded like it was coming from outside. When I opened my blinds I saw BB with a boom box. I opened my window, and he was playing 'Firework's' By Katy Perry. My eyes were filled with tears of joy. So I ran downstairs, and outside. I then ran and gave BB a big hug.

"Baby you are a firework." BB said.

"BB I don't know what to say." I said.

"Please forgive me." BB said.

"Of course." I said.

"I brought you something else." BB said.

"BB you didn't have to." I said.

"But I wanted to." BB said.

Then he pulled out a necklace that said, "I love you."

"Beast boy what about Terra?" I said.

"Where over I caught her kissing Roy Harper." BB said.

"I'm sorry that it had to end up this way." I said.

Then it started to rain.

"No I'm glad it ended up this way." BB said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Then I would have never got to do this." BB said.

Then BB put both hands on my cheeks, and kissed me. It was like we where floating. Like. Like where in a perfect world with just the two of us. It was innocent, but hey its are first kiss. When we broke apart BB said.

"Raven if you hate me that's ok I just had to. Because I love you, if you don't feel the same it's ok. You just need to know how I truly felt about you." BB said.

"Well do you want to know a secret?" I said.

"Sure?" BB asked.

"I bet I love you more than you love me." I said.

"Impossible." BB said.

"Nope I do love you more." I said.

Then BB grabbed my hands and started to dance, and spin me. I cant believe it where dancing in the rain. He then picked me up bridal style, and spun me. Then we stopped and just stared at echoers.

"HEY YOU LOVEBIRDS COME INSIDE YOU'LL CATCH COLD." Star yelled from out my window.

**How romantic, I love this chappie. Hope you like it to. Whelp please review.**


	12. Holly Crap! :o :0 :O

Hello this is chapter 12 how exciting. Now that Raven and BB are a couple. What will happen? I don't know but for all you Jason fans this chapter's for you. I bet you will have that OMG moment after you read this chapter.

**Chapter 12: Holly Crap!**

**Star's POV**

It's another sad day, the loss of my brother. Well right now I decided to take a stroll in the park. But I didn't tell Robin after the accident. Then I saw someone that looked really familiar. When I walked over to him he ran. When I started going after him. I got a phone call from my annoying boyfriend Robin.

"Hello Robin." I said.

"Hey beautiful where are ya?" Robin asked.

"At the park." I said.

"With who?" Robin asked.

"No one." I said.

"What I thought you said no one." Robin said.

"I did say nobody." I said.

"Star what if something happens to you?" Robin said.

"Wait Robin I see someone staring at me." I said.

"Star is this some kind of joke?" Robin said.

"No I'm serious." I said.

"Star I'm not that gullible." Robin said.

When I started to run, he started to run for me.

"ROBIN HE'S CHASING ME." I yelled.

"Star quit playing games." Robin said.

"ROBIN PLEASE BELIVE ME." I screamed.

"Your convincing but I'm not buying it." Robin said.

"I'm your girlfriend please you gotta believe me." I said.

"Starfire just STOP PLAYING GAMES." Robin snapped at me.

When I tripped I saw him grab my ankles and drag me.

"AAAAHHHH ROBIN, ROBIN HELP M-." I said but it was to late he gave me a shot.

Robin's POV

"Star, Starfire, BEAUTIFUL?" I yelled.

"Bye, Bye." This guy said.

Right then I was in total shock, my girlfriend just got kidnapped. I cant believe it she was telling the truth. I never got to tell her. The way I yelled at her. There's only one thing to do now. When I went to the park and saw something. Starfire's hair pin I gave her. THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING THIS EARTH. When I pulled a knife out of my backpack I pointed it close to my heart.

"ROBIN STOP WE CAN STILL SAVE STAR." This guy said.

"JASON?" I Asked.

**Sorry for short chapter. **** But what a cliff hanger, anyway I hope you like it. **

**Brooklyn out!**


	13. Jason's ALIVE

**Chapter 13 YAH. Well hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I won noting oh I mean I own noting oopsie.**

**Chapter 12: Jason's ALIVE**

**Robin's POV**

"Jason is that you?" I asked.

"In the flesh." Jason said.

"But that's impossible." I said.

"Uh what the holly light are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Your dead." I said.

"UH no I'm not are you blind." Jason said.

"But someone hit you with a car." I said.

"AH how rude, but that wasn't me." Jason said.

"Then who was it?" I asked.

"A robot my friend has been working on." Jason said.

"But why did it look like you?" I asked.

"Uh my friend has a crush on me. I know nobody can resist my babe face but MEN are out of the picture." Jason said.

"You are Jason." I said.

"You just figured that out? Man you can be so dumb." Jason said. Then he pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Who ya calling?" I asked

"Can't say." Jason said.

I then attacked him, and looked at his caller id. It was the hospital.

"Why are you calling the hospital?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant, BB is going to be so proud." Jason said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course not you fool. I'm calling because it's none of your personal issues." Jason said.

"Huh?" I said.

"MY ROBOT GOT HIT BECAUSE SOME IDIOT." Jason said.

"And why are you calling the hospital?" I asked

"To tell them I'm alive." Jason said.

"AWW." I said.

After that we went over to Stars house. When I knocked Katie answered it. It looked like she has been crying a boatload of tears.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Katie snapped.

"Katie's is being mean make her stop." Jason whined.

"JASON?" Katie asked.

"Yes I'm alive, but Mr. Robot isn't." Jason said.

"You mean it was that stupid robot not you?" Katie said.

"Yaw." Jason said.

Then Katie ran over to Jason and gave him a big bear hug. Hahahaha looks like Jason's almost purple.

But I do know one thing I'm happy Jason's alive.

**THE END.**

**Hahahaha JK I'm just teasing you. Well sorry for the short chapter. But still please review. **


	14. Secrets Reveled

Ok for all you reviewers this is chapter 14 he he. Well this chapter will tell you where Star is, and who's the kidnapper is. So secrets are reveled.

**Chapter 14: Secrets reveled. **

**Star's POV**

When I woke up I was in a dark room. Where it was freezing. Then this guy came in and it was Xavier.

"Where? Where am I?" I asked.

"Your about ready to perform." Xavier said.

"What, OH NO I'm not just some showgirl. I am a human being." I said.

"Your not a showgirl, you're a package." Xavier said.

"Where you going to mail me to? Huh asshole?" I said.

"Oh well wait and see." Xavier said.

"Just let me go you jackass." I said.

Then Xavier handed me something. EW it was a skimpy little leotard with big holes on the side.

"Why did you just give me this swimming suit?" I asked.

"It's your costume." Xavier said.

"HELL NO I'm not wearing this article of clothing." I said.

"You wanna bet?" Xavier said.

"No matter what you do I'm not wearing this." I said.

I had it coming Xavier hit me. Then some other guy came in.

"XAVIER stop hitting are sex girl." This guy said.

"That's right. Whoa SEX GIRL you can forget it." I said.

"My dear Starfire do you know who I am?" The guy asked.

"No and I don't care." I said.

"My names Slade." Slade said.

"You, YOU ASSHOLE YOU KILLED MY FATHER FOR NO REASON, AND YOU WILL PAY." I yelled.

"I also killed your idiot brother." Xavier said.

"YOU, WORDS CAN NOT DESCRIBE WHAT YOU ARE." I said.

"Just PUT THE DANM COSTUME ON." Xavier said.

"I'm not scared of you." I said.

Oh the look on Xavier's face. But I saw him pull out a gun. He then put it to my head.

"I'm still not scared of you, but I am scared of the gun." I said.

"I promise you I will shot if you don't put the FUCKING costume on." Xavier said.

"UH fine quit whining." I said.

When I grabbed my 'swimming suit' I noticed that they're still in the room.

"Yo I need my space, so will you get out." I said.

"Fine princess." Slade said, then they left.

After I got dressed I felt so much breeze. When I walked out of the room the two boys' where grinning.

"Pervert." I said.

"Now its your turn to get out there." Xavier said, when I walked up the stairs Xavier smacked my bum.

"EW you're so perverted." I said.

When I walked up I was in a round room with windows with guys in them. When I walked up, the men started to bid money.

Robin's POV

I hope Starfire's ok, right now where looking for clues. Then I called up all of my friends. When BB, Cy, and Raven got here. I saw BB and Raven holding hands. Oh and I saw Bennie.

"Ok so Starfire's been kidnapped." Jason said.

"JASON YOU'RE ALIVE." Everyone said in erosion.

"Ya I'm alive. But has anybody have any clues on who would take Star?" Jason said.

"Roy." I said.

"No I bet not, wait Star says she's been getting phone calls. Has anyone talked to him?" Katie asked.

"I have." Raven said.

"What has he said to you?" Katie asked.

"He told me to stay away from Star." Raven said.

"Wait, I remember him saying that he's done kissing Terra." I said.

"BB?" Katie asked.

"NO it wasn't me. But Raven did tell me she caught Terra kissing Uh." BB said.

"Xavier." Raven finished.

"It has to be him. The first day Star came to our school, he flirted on her. He told her to go on a date with him." I said.

" We need Terra." BB said.

**I hope you like my chapter. Well anyway please review, PLEASE.**


	15. Circus Robins worse nightmare

**Yellow this is chapter 15. EEPPP how fun, oh I have good intentions on this chapter, so I hope you like. **

**I own nothing just to let you know. :'(**

**Chapter 15: Circus, Robins worst nightmare.**

Robin's POV

When I saw Terra I went over and pinned her to the ground.

"PHONE NOW." I yelled.

"Ok, ok keep your panties on." Terra said.

"I don't where panties." I said.

"Uh here." I said.

When I looked in Terra's contacts I saw Xavier. I then dilled his number, and he said.

"Hey baby." Xavier said.

"Sexy where are you right now I'm really cold, and need some warming up." I said trying to sound like Terra.

"Sorry babe I have to work with Slade." Xavier said.

"Oh I forgot whose Slade?" I said.

"He's my boss, and were doing a bid on a girl named Starfire." Xavier said.

"Has anyone won yet?" I asked.

"Yep Mr. Jadervan." Xavier said.

"Oh so who is he?" I asked.

"You're asking a lot of question's babe. Anyway he works in the circus, and I think he's going to use her as a act." Xavier said.

"T…. The circus?" I asked.

"Ya do you wanna go?" Xavier asked.

"Totally." I said.

"K gotta go bye babe." Xavier said.

When I hung up, I gave the phone to Terra.

"Guy's you need to save Star without me." I said and walked away.

Then Raven came over, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Robin what's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"You can tell me anything." Raven said.

"I just can't." I said.

"Is it about your parent's?" Raven asked.

"H… How did you know that?" I asked.

"I knew all along, I talked to Bruce and he told me." Raven said.

"Well Star's working for a circus." I said.

"So, Robin you need to overcome your fears." Raven said.

"I just can't Raven." I said.

"Yes you can, Star's waiting to be saved. You will regret your whole life if she died. Robin everybody has a fear; I have a fear that I'll die alone. Your fear is the circus. But Starfire loves you Robin, she told me." Raven said.

"S… She loves me?" I asked.

"Yes but do you love her Robin?" Raven said.

"I… I don't know." I said.

"That's not a answer you ether do or don't." Raven said.

"I…. I love her, YES I LOVE STARFIRE." I yelled.

"But I'm not going to the circus." Robin said.

"Bye Robin, say goodbye to Starfire." I said.

**Starfire's POV**

When I was in the limo this guy was starring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know any tricks?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know, I just want to get this over with? I said.

"Oh you're not going back. You're working with me at the circus." He said.

"Well I do Cheerleading, but I'm on a break." I said.

"Goooood." He said.

"Ok weird." I said.

"Well your going to be are beautiful beast." He said.

"How rude." I said.

"Well where here." He said.

When we got in I saw people in cages. I saw the Mermaid, the ugly troll, the princess, and I saw a cage that said Beautiful Beast, and I was caged by the Sexy Witch.

"Do you know what they do?" I asked the Witch.

"YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE, THEY TORCHURE YOU." She said.

"What?" I asked.

**Did you like it, I will update soon, I hope. Well please review. **


	16. Nigtmare On Elmo Street

This is chapter 16 of The Amazing Starfire. Hope you like it, really I hope you like it.

I own nothing.

**Chapter 16: Light's Camera Death…. Maybe.**

**Star's POV**

I was locked in a cage, what I saw I wish I never saw. What I felt was far worse than fear. What I smelt made me more nervous than ever. It's been five day's with no food, or water. There are some that are bad, but some that are evil. The people hear tell me that the last Beautiful Beast got shot, because she tried to eat the audience. Then I shouldn't feel bad there was the Sexy witch, and she's supposed to eat human organisms. The Beautiful beast is supposed to eat a chicken raw. I still sit in a cold scary cage, wondering if I'm going to die.

Robin's POV

Overcome your fear Robin. Star's been captured, but they don't understand. I watched death of my parent in a circus. Sure it's supposed to be fun and entertain for kids. But two-gang member's killed my parents. But why would they want Star for a circus? You're supposed to sign up for the job. But I love Star; she's the only one who understands me. What's it going to be Robin, Fear, or love? And what I choose is love, you need to face your fear. So I went to my room, went to the back of my closet, and put on my Robin uniform. (Like the one in teen titans yah) When I put on my mask, I went over to BB house. When I knocked on the door Raven answered it.

"What do you want?" She said.

"I want to help." I said.

"Come in." Raven said.

When I walked in there was a map of some sort.

"Ok Robin's going to help." Raven said.

"Uh are you sure that's Robin, because it's just some guy in a costume." Jason asked.

"It's me so what's the place called?" I asked.

"The Fantasy Circus." Jason said.

"Never heard of it." I said.

"We got it out of Xavier." Jason said.

"How?" I asked.

"We tied him up and made him watch Nightmare on Elmo Street." Jason said.

"Don't you mean Nightmare on ELM Street?" I asked.

"No it's was nightmare on Elmo Street." Jason said.

"Ok well I don't think that will scare him." I said.

"It was in 3D and Elmo was scary." Jason said.

"Uh ok that would be scary." I said.

"And what's with the gay costume?" Jason said.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Because I just want to." Jason said.

"Well to blend in with the circus peeps." I said.

"We need costumes." Jason said.

"No we don't." Raven said.

"Well we need to look like adults." Jason said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's for Adults only." Jason said.

"A circuses are supposed to be for every age." I said.

"Well not this one, now get out of that dumb costume." Jason said.

"Ok, ok." I said, and went to the bathroom. I got out with some of BB's clothes on.

"My clothes, why are you wearing my clothes?" BB said.

"Shut up PePe." Jason said.

"When you say my name dose it have to be about the bathroom?" BB said.

"Shut up PeWe." Jason said.

"Now you just mixed Wewe, and PePe." BB said.

"Uh just go to the bathroom PePe. You don't have to say it just go." Jason said.

"Hahahahaha looks like baby face got you PEPE." Cy said.

"I don't have a baby face, IT'S a BABE FACE." Jason said.

"Sure Baby face." Cy said.

"I have I joke for Cy." Jason said.

"Ok what is it?" Cy said.

"So there was a guy named Cy, and he lived in a house with twenty cats. He had fake boobs, and wore a dress, and watched Barney." Jason said.

"How is that funny, That's worse than BB's jokes?" Cy said.

"It's funny because it's you in the future." Jason said.

"Hahahahahaha." Everyone laughed.

"You just got dised Cy." Jason said.

"How immature Jason you should be nice, He's only mentally challenged." Jason said.

"Don't talk about mentally challenged people there cool, and awesome." Jason said.

"You did." Jason said.

"No you did." Jason said.

"You did." Jason said.

"You're talking to yourself." I said.

"Wart bag." Jason said.

"Now let's start planning." I said.

**Hope you liked it, and I don't own Nightmare on Elmo Street. Elmo dose because it's his street. **


	17. Found Robin's Star

EEEPPP this is chapter 17 of amazing starfire. I really hope you like it. I'm really excited for this I have so many more ideas. I'm really sorry for the long update I'm going to make it up to you with giving you a hint.

**Robin's in total shock when he finds Star.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I really wish I did.**

**Chapter 17: Found Robin's Star.**

**Robin's POV**

I was so excited I found where the fantasy circus. I really thought I was going to pass out if I didn't find this fucking place. When we started getting dressed for the circus. Raven got this outfit that looked convincing, and can make BB pass out. Raven had her hair in a ponytail; she had a black tube top, and a purple mini skirt. I was the first one to see her. When Raven came out of the hall, BB's face was in total shock. You could almost see his eyes shaping into harts. When I got in the bathroom I let my hair down. Then I put on a white hoddy, with black jeans. When I walked out Bennie went into the bathroom. An hour later she came out with her hair curled. She had a pink tube top that showed a lot of her belly it was like a bra. Not to mention she had a tiny black shorts on. With some black high tops on her feet witch gave her more height. Oh the look on Jason's face was priceless. When the rest got ready we took Cy's car. When we got there the man at front said.

"Whoa hello lady's you look fine maybe we can fuck later." The guard said.

"Oh well maybe I will but I'm here to see a show." Bennie said, oh Jason's face was red, and steam was coming out.

"Oh I'll tell you what if I get to have some fun with both you girl's I'll let you in." The guard said.

"Ok." Bennie said. Oh the look on BB and Jason's face.

"Ok and you cant avoid it I can notice hot girl's from anywhere." The guard said.

"Ok." Raven said. The shocked look on BB's face, he looked like he was going to kill the guard. When we got inside I couldn't believe my eyes this didn't look like no normal circus. When I saw this girl with mermaid tail, it looked so real. When I took a seat I saw her killing sharks. Is that even possible, after she finished the guy announced the beautiful beast. Since we were front row I could see everything. But this is something I never wanted to witness. I saw the girl wearing a black-feathered leotard, and black high heels. When she looked up it was STARFIRE. She had black eye shadow, and mascara on. She had this red lipstick on with all her hair pulled back in a headband. Then her hair was all ratted in the back. Then I saw she had big black wings bigger than her. When a song started it was 'put it down on me' by Jeremih ft 50 cent. Then some men had no shirts on knifes.

"Dude where's Katie?" Cy asked.

"I don't know she said she'll be here later, right now all I see is these fuckers torturing STAR." I said.

"That's Star?" Cy asked.

"Yes." I said.

"She's hot." Cy said.

"Uh HUM she's my girl." I said, when Katie came over she had here hair in a high ponytail. She wore a blue bra with a leather jacket. Then she had a mini black skirt.

"KATIE?" Cy asked.

"Yes?" Katie asked.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN?" Cy asked.

"Front." Katie said.

"Did that guard ask to have fun with you?" Cy asked looking mad as ever.

"Ya and I have to." Katie said.

But when I heard a guy scream Star killed him. Then she cut him open and oh my. (Keeping T rated) When I saw her do that I wanted to kill the people that made her like that. When this guy came up to her Star started flying, and shooting like some lasers. When I saw that my face grew in shock. _" How did she do that?" _I thought, but when I saw the guy's dead Star's eyes where glowing green. When the song ended everyone left and Katie, Bennie, Raven started distracting the crew. We saw these entire girl's we started to feel bad. When I found Star she had tears in her eyes.

"Star are you ok?" I said. When I saw her face light up, she stopped crying. When I opened the cage, Star jumped and hugged me.

"R… Robin you came for me." Star said.

"Of course I couldn't leave someone I love." I said.

"You love me?" Star asked.

"And I will always love you." I said.

"We got to get these girls out of here." Star said.

"I agree, but can I asked you something?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"How did you shot laser like thing's out of your hands?" I asked.

**Cliffy I'm so excited to do the next chapter what will happen, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Boy's are going crazy

I'm already to chapter 18 and I got 40 reviews I love you all. Please review after you read this chapter. I know you guys hate Cliffhangers so updated fast. I think this chapter will get you guys excited. REASON because I cant tell you, you have to read.

Disclaimer: I swear I hate doing this but I don't own Teen titans.

**Chapter 18: Boy's are going crazy.**

**Robin's POV**

When I got Star out of the stage boy's started looking at Star. When I saw them get out of their seats, and tackle Star to the floor. When I started shoving guys off Star one hit Star so hard she passed out. When I heard a gun shot, all the guy's headshot up. It was Jason, with fire in his eyes.

"YOU GET OFF MY SISTER NOW BEFORE I SHOT YOUR BRAIN'S OUT." Jason snapped. When the guy's got off Star Jason and I started taking her to the car. When I sticked Star in the backseat with a blanket over her. We went back in to the circus. When Jason and I went backstage we saw Bennie, Raven, Katie making out with that guard. When Cy and BB came over they looked pissed. When Jason pointed the gun at the guard's head, BB, Cy, and I took the girls. The thing most surprising was they were fighting us. When we took them to the car, we put their seatbelts on, and started to drive.

"Listen here kidnappers I want to go back to my boyfriend." Raven said. When BB's head shot fast to look at Raven.

"Raven I'm your boyfriend not that asshole." BB said.

"No you're not who ever you are." Raven said.

"What did he do to you?" BB asked. But we all froze when Star woke up from that hit.

"Star are you ok?" I asked.

"W…who are you?" Star asked.

"OH NO HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER ME I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND." I snapped, when I saw Star look scared, and about to cry. I started to feel guilty for what I did.

"Star I'm so sorry." I said.

"My names not Star, it's KORI." Star said.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's my mom?" Star asked.

"I'm right here Star." Jason said.

"Why are you calling me STAR, my name is Kori. What do you have amnesia?" Star asked.

"And you're not my mom." Star said.

"Yo man were taking these girls to the doctors." Cy said.

"I agree." I said.

When we were driving to the doctors, the only thing that was on my mind was Star. Her beautiful hair, eyes, and partially everything, because it was all perfect. When we got there the girls went in. While we where waiting Jason was playing 'Super Mario Smash Brothers' with some boy. When the doctor came in we all ran to the doctors.

"Well three girls where drugged, the redhead has amnesia." The doctor said.

"So the girl's that were drugged ok?" BB asked.

"Oh ya I fixed them so they remember everything." The doctor said. The boys sighed with relief, except me. My girl's the only one that's not fixed. She can't be fixed, but why did she say her name's Kori? When the girl's ran out Raven hugged BB, Bennie hugged Jason, and Katie hugged Cy. But when Star came out, she had tears in her eyes. When I slowly walked over to her, I hugged her. When she hugged back, I held tighter.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Poor STAR, but at least the other girl's didn't get amnesia. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	19. Say what?

Holly crap I'm almost to chapter 20. But I'm at chapter 19, I really hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I really hate Fanfiction for making me do this. I do not own Teen titans. They're happy now.**

**Chapter 19: Say what?**

**Starfire's POV**

When I stopped hugging the random guy. We all went to the car. When we got to a house, the guy I hugged got out. When I hurried and got out of the car I hugged him again. To my surprise he hugged back.

"Can I ask your name again?" I asked.

"Robin." Robin said.

"Ok well my name is Kori." I said.

"Well see ya Sta- I mean Kori." Robin said.

"Nice to meet you Robin." I said.

"Pleasant to meet you Kori." Robin said. When I walked back to the car, it looked like he had a tear in his eye. When we got to the violet haired girls house, she kissed the green haired. Anyway when we dropped off everyone. Katie, Jason, and I were dropped off. When I walked in the house, this lady came over and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Starfire I thought I lost you." The lady said.

"Mom it's ok we saved her." Jason said.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, when I got your not. I almost killed myself." The lady said.

"Can I ask who you are?" I asked.

"Your mother." The lady said.

"Y… you're not my mom." I said.

"And do you know where I am?" I asked. After I said that the lady had tears in her eyes. When a man came in he had tears in his eyes and hugged Katie, Jason, and I.

"When your mother told me, I came all the way from home from my business trip. Starfire are you ok, what did those guy's do to you?" The man asked.

"My name's not STARFIRE it's Kori." I said.

"What?" The man asked. But when Katie took the lady, and man to the kitchen, she told them something. When they came out they had tears in there eyes.

**Mom's POV (a.k.a Vanessa) **

When I took my husband David to the kitchen I hugged him.

"Where going to have to tell her." I said.

"We cant what if she run's away." David said.

"Look I know but are little girl has amnesia. We have to tell her." I said.

"I got it, remember that video that we had of her past?" David asked.

"No we are not showing Starfire those video's they are cruel." I said.

"It's the only way to tell her." David said.

"It's not the ONLY way." I said.

"Vanessa it will show her, and maybe bring back something. Picturing stuff is much better than words." David said.

"But what about Katie and Jason, we haven't even told them." I asked.

"Well I know, but you know I'm there step dad. I don't know if they really like me." David said.

"We have been married for two years. Their father died five. They do like you, they even told me." I said.

"And what dose that have to do with Star?" I asked.

"Well what are we going to do?" David asked.

"Were going to show all the kids the videos. But Jason's is going to need his baby blanket. You know he has that peeing problem. But when he holds his baby blanket it stops him from peeing his pants." I said.

**Jason's POV**

When I walked to the bathroom I noticed there was a mirror above my sink. When I looked at it I saw this dude that looked just like me. When I walked out of the bathroom. I walked back in, I SAW HIM AGAIN. When I said "Hi." He said "Hi." Then I said, "How are you?" But he said the same thing when I said, "Are you coping me?" HE said the same thing. When I did a jumping jack, he did the same thing. I started getting red, so was he. "STOP COPY CATTING ME." I yelled. But he said the same thing at same time. When I went to the bathroom, I did what I needed to do, and went to the sink and washed my hands. I saw him doing the same thing as me. "Are you gay or something?" I asked, but he asked the same thing. "Uh I'm so not gay, I'm not the creeper here. YOU are." I said, same thing. "Are you a wanna be me?" I asked, but he said the same thing.

"KATIE." I screamed, so did he? When Katie ran over she had curlers in her hair.

"What?" Katie asked.

"There's a stalker above my sink copy catting me." I said. When Katie walked over she said there was no stalker.

"There is to a stalker." I said.

"Well first that's not a window it's a mirror." Katie said.

"SAY WHAT?" I asked.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**There is chapter 19 I really hope you like it.**


	20. Not So Happy Childhood

You will love me I updated. Sorry for the long update I was on vacation. I really hope you like this chapter. OH MY FREACKING HECK CHAPTER 20. Hopes you love it, I bet you will.

**Disclaimer: I really hate doing this but not mine.**

**Chapter 20: Not so happy childhood.**

**Starfire's POV**

Right now I'm in a house, and it's freaking me out. When Jason came down he had black tights and a tutu. Oh and plus a bra.

"Remember this Starfire when I was eight I wore this?" Jason asked.

"No but you look stupid." I said.

"It's pretty roomy." Jason said.

"JASON?" Katie screamed running downstairs.

"Jason what the hell are you doing with my bra. Oh let me rephrase that WEARING my bra?" Katie asked.

"Well it's to help starry." Jason said.

"Starry?" I asked.

"Ya I always call you that." Jason said. When Vanessa and David (A.K.A Mom and dad.) came in they had videos.

"Starfire we want to show you something." Vanessa said.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Showing her past." David said.

"Mom no you told me their not to watch." Jason said.

"This is different Jason, Starfire has amnesia." David said. When Vanessa grabbed my hand, she led me to the couch. When it started it was me tied up? I saw my mom not Vanessa hitting me to death. I saw Blackfire and Ryan laughing, and my dad dead.

"Mommy please." I heard my five-year-old self.

"You my little mistake are worthless so I'm going to kill you." My mom said not Vanessa in the video.

"Mommy I'm your daughter." I said in the video.

"Yah and I need to get rid of my mistake." Mom said.

"Please." I said pleading and crying. When I heard the door knock down, it was the police. Then I saw my dad light a match. And put it on my cloths, my clothes were on fire. In the video I saw something important, something white. Just looking at me with tears of sadness. When I saw that someone saved me by dumping water. It was my sister Blackfire.

"You bastards I'm taking your children and putting them in the orphanage." One of the police said.

"Officers save Starfire." Blackfire said.

"You little fuck I thought you were on are side?" My mom said.

"I was only pretending so I didn't get hurt so did Ryan. But enough you cant hurt Star anymore. Hell I even kept Starfire living longer. You also killed dad, you little jerk." Blackfire said standing up for me. When one of the police finally put my mom in handcuffs, she was taken away. As for me I saw I was in a coma. When Ryan untied me, he carried me to the ambulance.

"Be safe sister." Ryan said.

**Video over**

"Where are Ryan and Blackfire?" I asked.

"Blackfire's in a asylum." David said.

"What asylum?" I asked.

"Insane asylum." David said sadly.

"No that can't be right, NO is Ryan in the asylum to HUH?" I asked screaming.

"Ryan is dead." Vanessa said.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Starfire we love you please don't hurt yourself." Katie said.

"Your not my family, you guys hate me." I said and ran out.

_Flashback_

_Crying in my hart and out, I felt hurt. I walked over to Blackfire and Ryan, and cried in both arms._

"_Kori what's wrong?" Blackfire asked._

"_Will mommy ever get better?" I asked._

"_I don't know Kori, but mommy loved you and us. But she's careless. But you know what Kor one day mommy will stop and we will all live happily ever after, all of us one day." Ryan said._

"_How will you know mommy stop?" I asked._

"_Kor if she doesn't stop, we'll run away and find are true home." Blackfire said._

"_Ya and don't worry Kor were not going anywhere." Ryan said._

"_Really guys you promise?" I asked._

"_Promise." They both said._

_Flashback over._

They were my true family, but why do I feel that the other people I was with cared about me?

_Flashback_

_I was a seven-year-old girl coming home with a lady with black hair and bright blue eyes. Oh and a man with brown hair and green eyes. The name was Vanessa and Charlie. When we all walked in I saw two children. One girl one boy, they just looked at me happily._

"_Mommy is this my new sis?" Katie asked._

"_Yes dear and her name is Starfire." My new mom said._

"_OH MOM I have a question?" Jason asked._

"_Go ahead Jace." My mom said._

"_So if I'm the same age as Katie are we twins?" I asked._

"_Uh." _

"_Crud I was in a stomach with the bed hugger." Jason said._

"_Uh your not twins Jason you were just adopted." Mom said._

"_OMFG I'M GOING TO FAINT THAN BE CAPTIN UNDERPANTS." Jason said._

"_Just kidding." Dad said._

"_Hahahaha you guys should be clowns your funny." I said._

"_Ms Starry if I go near a clown I almost pass out. They scare the crud out of me." Jason said._

"_Really because you look like a clown." I said._

"_OH SNAP GO TAKE A HIKE POO HEAD." Jason said._

"_JK." I said._

"_Holly crap give me a hart attack." Jason said._

"_Hahaha sorry." I said._

"_Girl don't apologize to me apologize to my wonderful face of babeness." Jason said._

"_Oh brother." Katie said._

"_Sorry babeness face." I said._

"_I love you all ready." Jason said._

_End flashback_

Oh my gosh I remember some of my past. Now if I just can remember my other part.

**So what did you think I really hope you like it. Sorry if I'm not really being funny but. Some parts have to be said, so anyway please review.**


	21. MARRIED

**Hey this is chapter 21 of Amazing Starfire. Seriously hope you like this chapter really shocking for Jason, hahaha I'm evil. I just love to bring trouble, and this story I think will have around 37 or more. Not quite sure, but don't cheat on me. Please read and review, or I'll kill ya, just kidding. Oh and Katie is NOT blackfire, I made a mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 21: MARRIED?**

**Starfire's POV**

Once I found out about my past, I was dedicated to find out the rest. So I went over to Robins, and yes I remember where he lived for some reason. I knocked on the door, Robin came out with a toothbrush in his he took the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"Why don't you come in." Robin said.

"Are you sure?" I asked shyly.

"Well you are my gir- I mean friend." Robin said.

"Ok." I said, and walked in.

"Are you hungry?" Robin asked.

"Nah, unless you are?" I asked.

"Nope." Robin said.

"Ok, just one question how the puffins can you find where you're going?" I asked.

"You get used to it." Robin said. But I couldn't help but cry again about that shocking video I saw. Robin saw this and hugged me, I wanted to shove him at first, but again it felt warm.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, after I saw this video I just don't know." I said.

"Do you want to tell me?" Asked Robin.

"Well I found that my mother abused me, and I was adopted. My mother also killed my father, and now I find out that my real brother Ryan is _dead, _my sis blackfire is in an insane asylum." I said.

"So your real names Kori?" Robin asked.

"Ya, but now its Starfire, and I like Starfire. Because my new Family named me that." I said.

"I'll call you whatever you want." Robin said, and grabbed my wrist. Then a flashback came to me.

Flashback

_I was on my way to get books out of my locker, them someone bumped me then I grabbed his shoulder and said._

_"I'm sorry." I said_

_"Whatever." Robin said_

_"Your that guy on the bus?" I said._

_"Ya and you're the girl that might be in her death bed now." Robin said._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked._

_"LET GO OF ME." Robin said._

_"What did I do to you?" I asked_

_"Let go you live." Robin said._

_"Ok just answer my question. Why are you being mean to me you don't even know me?" I asked._

_"Whatever screw this." Robin said._

_Robin turned around and grabbed my wrists, and hard. I was holding the tears in. Then someone said._

_"Grayson stop." Someone said_

_"None of your business Harper." Robin said._

_"Grayson I told you let go." Someone said._

_End of flashback_

"Uh Star-?" Robin asked, but I interrupted him.

"YOU." I yelled, and yanked my wrist away from him.

"Starfire what are you talking about?" Robin asked. Once I showed him my wrist. He still looked at me like I was am idiot.

"You bruised my wrist." I said.

"Look Star I did that under depression, and I thought people were annoying. But you changed me, you were my new light, and I need that light again. You never gave up on me when I was about the pound you. For some reason you worth living for, I would do anything for you. But the reason I fell in love with you is because of the way you care about people, even if they made mistakes. You would never hurt a soul only if you had to. The biggest reason is that you brought me to the real me, not some punk." Robin said.

"You love me?" I asked.

"And I'll never stop." Robin said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you sorry?" Robin asked.

"I can't remember us." I said.

"It will come back." Robin said, and hugged me.

**Jason's POV**

Oh ya hanging out with my crush. That's right losers I have a crush on Bennie. Oh I bet you're jealous because were swimming. Once Bennie's mother came out, she looked like she had some good news.

"Bennie I have some good news." Bennie's mom yelled.

"What is it mom?" Bennie asked.

"Your getting married." Bennies mom asked.

"WHAT WHO IS IT I'M GOING TO KILL THEM." I yelled.

"Are you ok Jason?" Bennie asked.

"My babe face is a mad face now." I said.

"Bennie you get to meet him tomorrow for dinner." Bennie's mom said.

"Can I come to dinner?" I asked.

"Sure." Bennie's mom said.

**Hahahaha poor Jason, funny though, and I really hope you like. **


	22. Memory back

**Ok this is so different, my computer broke. So I'm using my older computer. So don't judge me for, ok so this is chapter 22 of Amazing Starfire. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 22: Wedding Dinner, and getting memory back.**

**Starfire's POV**

Once I was hanging out with Robin, I start remembering stuff. But I got a call from Jason.

"Hello?" I asked.

"OMFG Benny's getting MARRIED, I didn't see this coming, once her mommy said that I almost passed out." Jason said over the phone.

"Who da hell is Benny?" I asked.

"My long lost love." Jason said.

"Oh well good luck with that." I said, and hung up. So anyway Robin and I started swimming, when I slipped and hit my head on the diving board. I saw that Robin came to my side, and looked at me with caution.

"What are you starring at babe?" I asked.

"BABE?" Robin asked.

"Well no duh idiot you're my boyfriend, what do you have amnesia?" I asked. Then all he did was hug me, and kiss my forehead. Once I hug him back I knew it was good to be back.

"You got your memory back." Robin said in tears.

"Well emotional man after I hit my head. My memory came back, weird I know." I said.

"I don't care how you got it back, I'm happy it's back." Robin said, and caressed my cheek and kissed me with all the passion in the world. So I decided to deepen it, once I licked his top lip. Robin gladly opened with pleasure. And it led to having a tongue war, Robin won with pleasure. When we started losing air, we broke apart.

"Best kiss ever." I declared.

"Totally agree with my girl." Robin said.

"Your such a dork." I said.

"So what was up with Jason?" Robin asked.

"Well he was having his man problem, and Benny's getting married." I said, realizing that Benny's getting married. So I called Jason, and I heard him say, aw look at this funky man that doesn't get Benny.

"JASON." I yelled.

"Whoa whoa STALKER listening to what I say." Jason said.

"Uh I got my memory back." I said.

"OH MY FRREAKEN GOSH aw crud wait a second if you got your mem back tell me my favorite thing to do?" Jason questioned.

"Look at yourself." I said.

"Uh everyone knows that ok my favorite color?" Jason asked.

"Pink because you say the color complements your eyes." I said.

"You did get your mem back." Jason said.

"Nerd." I said.

**Jason's POV**

I was getting ready for the wedding dinner. That's when my mom came upstairs.

"Jason so you think I should put are daughters for arranged marriage?" Mom asked.

"Who gave you that idea?" I asked.

"Benny's mom." Mom said.

"Look I know Star and Katie are 18 but why?" I asked.

"It's to help are family Jason." Mom said.

"So your going to do it?" I asked.

"Well ya I think it's a amazing idea." Mom said.

"Do Star and Kate get a say in this?" I asked.

"Well I think it' s for the best don't you think?" Mom said.

_There going to kill me_ I thought to myself. But once mom left I called Starfire and said.

"Starfire mom's thinks it's a good idea for you and Katie to get a arranged marriage." I said.

"WHAT." I heard Starfire say, and Robin saying "what's wrong?" In the background. Once Starfire told Robin, I heard him say. "No Fucking in hells name are you getting married. No, NO way I will latterly kill the guy if I have to." Robin said in the background.

"Why do I have to get married?" Starfire asked.

"Mom say's it's to help the family." I said.

"Why not Katie, why me?" Starfire asked.

"She has to get married to." I said.

"Uh I'll talk to you later." Starfire said and hung up.

**So shocking chapter huh, if it's short I'm sorry new computer different. So anyway please review, it will make me the happiest.**

**Oh ya and I love to make trouble, so how will Robin cope. Hehe I'm evil, but my friend wants me to get at least 37 chapters so I have to get the story rolling.**


	23. Arranged Wedding

**Hello People this is Brooklynn, and I just wanted to say HAPPY SPRING BREAK MY READERS. Ok this is chapter 23 of Amazing Starfire, finally wedding dinner time. Who are the grooms to wed. Well I know after this you'll be shocked.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 23: Arranged Wedding.**

**Starfire's POV**

"Robin?" I asked crying.

"Star you cant get married." Robin said.

"I have to Robin, I was talking to my mom. She told me that I have to, she didn't say why." I said.

"What about me?" Robin asked.

"It's not like I want to get married Robin." I said.

"You cant get married at 17 Star." Robin said.

"Robin my mother told me, and she didn't tell me why. But she sounded like she was serious." I said.

"Look Star if it doesn't work out, please I will be by your side the whole way." Robin said.

"So I guess were friends?" I asked.

"I guess so." Robin said, and hugged me. But then pulled away and shook my hand, and smiled at me.

"He's a lucky man to have you." Robin said.

"Can you come to the dinner with me?" I asked.

"Of course." Robin said.

"Let's take you home." Robin said, and we got on his motorcycle. Once we got to my house, I hugged Robin.

"Goodbye." I said with a tear in my eye. Once I saw a tear in his eye, he drove off, and I went in the house.

"Honey I know it's hard, and you just got your memory back." Mom said.

"Mom why do I have to get married?" I asked.

"Look Benny's mom suggested it. Then I said no, but I got a call, and if you don't get married he will kill you." Mom said with tears flowing all over.

"What about Katie?" I asked.

"They wont kill her but still has to get married." Mom said.

"Did you tell her about the killing?" I asked.

"Yes, and she's whiling to do it to save your live." Mom said.

"Before I get married, I wanted to see my real sister Blackfire." I said.

"Of course just be home before six" Mom said, and I got in my car, and drove to the insane asylum. Once I got in I saw my sister with cut marks all over her arms, her hair ratted. Then I saw a cut mark on her face.

"Blackfire?" I asked.

"K… Kori I thought you died?" Blackfire said, coming up to me, and hugged me.

"What have you done to yourself?" I asked her.

"My life feel apart Kor, I lost everything I loved." Blackfire said.

"Come live with me." I said.

"Kori I'm in a insane asylum I don't think they would let me out." Blackfire said.

"What I think you have been here long enough." I said.

"They told me if I find a place to live, I can leave." Blackfire said.

"Good." I said, and walked out. I then went to the head lady of the asylum, and told her Blackfire found a home.

"Young lady are you sure?" The lady asked.

"Positive I'm her sister." I said.

"Very well." The lady said, and we went to Blackfire's room.

"Well Blackfire its finally time for you to leave." The lady said, and we walked out together, and drove home. Once we got to my house, Blackfire looked amazed.

"You live here?" She asked.

"We live here now." I said, and grabbed her hand in. Once we walked in everyone starred at us.

"Is this your sister?" My step dad asked.

"Yes, and I was wondering if she could stay with us?" I asked.

"But we don't have a room for her." Mom said.

"I'm whiling to share my room." I said.

"Well ok, why don't you show her around." Mom said.

"Thank YOU mom you're the BEST." I said, and showed Blackfire to our room.

"You have a nice family Kor you got lucky, most kids end up in foster families." Blackfire said.

"Well Blackfire I've had a hard time." I said.

"How so?" Blackfire asked.

"Well once we moved here I thought it would be all nice. I did make new friends, there names are Raven, BB, Cyborg, Benny, and I fell in love with this guy named Robin." I said.

"Love? Kor if he breaks your heart he will sleep with eyes open." Blackfire said.

"He would never. So then I got some stalkers, and they kidnapped me. They put me on show, and t… they put me in a freak show." I barley said crying my eyes out.

"Kori." Blackfire whispered hugging me tight.

"At least your ok, what happened?" Blackfire asked.

"They called me beautiful beast, and they touché me I was so starving I ate a human." I said crying harder.

"You bad ass, anyway I would have done the same, it's a way to survive." Blackfire said.

"Then Robin saved me, and my friends." I said.

"I'm glad you found true friends, see you may think your not lucky, but you are. I was in a insane asylum, want to know why. I jumped off a building but I landed on a tramp, I even tried to overdose myself." Blackfire said.

"Why though, I have to get an arranged marriage to a man I don't love." I said tears running down.

"WHY?" Blackfire asked.

"They told me they'll kill me." I said.

"YOUR PARENTS?" Blackfire snapped.

"Somebody threatened me I have to marry him." I said.

"Look I'll marry the guy." Blackfire offered.

"NO you need to find True love, not a person you don't love. You need to have some happiness in your life." I said.

"Ok, so I'm going to get to know your family." Blackfire said.

"Um warning Jason's crazy." I warned.

"Not as crazy as me." Blackfire said.

**Blackfire's POV**

So I went to a door that said Katie, and I knocked. Once she answered she was getting ready.

"Hey Katie can I talk to you." I asked. But I thought about one thing, she looks a lot like me.

"Ok." Katie said, and I came in.

"What are you getting ready for?" I asked.

"Didn't Star tell you?" Katie asked.

"Star?" I asked.

"That's her name, well the name I know." Katie said.

"Oh but she did tell me the whole story about the kidnapping." I said.

"Yah those where the hard times, but now Star and I have to deal with arranged marriage." Katie said crying.

"You to?" I asked.

"I know, and I'm starting to fall for this guy named Cyborg." Katie said.

"That's not fair to you. Look I will do all I can to try to stop this." I said.

"You know you're the best big sister ever." Katie said.

"Well you're an amazing little sister to." I said, and hugged her.

"So I hear Jason's crazy." I said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yah well you probably need to go to your real sister." Katie said.

"Hey you're my sister to, we look alike." I said.

"Hahaha you noticed that. But you have long black hair with purple eyes. I have blue eyes with short black hair." Katie said.

"Well I need to talk to Jason." I said.

"Good luck." Katie said. After I left Katie's room, I saw a room that said Jason. Knocked on the door, and once Jason opened the door I saw something that I would never unsee.

"BLACKFIRE." Jason asked.

"Um are those Care Bear underpants?" I asked.

"OMFG be right back." Jason said, a couple minutes later he opened the door, and I came in.

"So I thought you hated Katie and I because we know Star." Jason said.

"That's so stupid I don't hate you, I'm actually happy. But I'm pissed about the fact that Kori and Katie are getting an arranged marriage." I said.

"Well I'm sad because I've fallen in love with Benny, and she's getting married." Jason said.

"What the hell, cant anyone be happy?" I asked.

"I know right." Jason said.

"What dose she look like?" I asked.

"Beautiful long light brown hair, bright gold eyes, thick eyelashes." Jason said.

"Wow sounds like a keeper, so whose her groom?" I asked.

"Tonight's a dinner where we find out." Jason said.

"Really?" I said.

"Well our dear mother told me it's a ball." Jason said.

"Well dear brother good luck." I said in a fake British accent.

"I love you." Jason said.

"WHAT?" I question.

"Oh as a sis." Jason said.

"Ok." I said. Once I left I went to Kori's room, and looked really stressed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No." Kori said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know what to look like." Kori said.

"Here let me help go get Katie." I said.

"Ok." Kori said, and got Katie.

"Ok so I'm going to help you get ready." I said.

"Ok thank you." Katie said.

So the first thing I did was put Kori's hair in a low side bun, then pulled her bangs back, then I put glitter eyeliner on then just put mascara on her. Then put some lip gloss on her, then I picked out a strapless red dress that went to her ankles, put had lace on top. Then I just sticked a black belt, and tied a bow in the back. With Katie I put her hair in a high bun, then wrapped a bow around it, then curled her side bangs. Then I put some black eyeliner on her, and gold eye shadow. Then I picked out a navy blue dress with one strap. Then I curled my hair, and put on light sparkle eyeliner, and put on light lip gloss, and put on a long sleeved brown dress that showed my shoulders, then it expand at the waist. Once we went downstairs I saw this boy with spicky hair.

"Hello Star you look bea- I mean nice." The guy said.

"Thanks Robin, oh Robin this is Blackfire my real sister." Kori said.

"Really she doesn't have cuts or anything." Robin said.

"Actually I'm covering it." I said.

"Oh." Robin said worried.

**Star's POV**

"So mom how are we going to go?" I asked.

"Well Robin can take you, Katie can take Blackfire, and Jason." Mom said.

"Ok." I said with a smile. Once we got to the place, I walked in. Then my mom told me to fallow her. Once we stopped she said.

"Star this is your future husband." My mom showed me who it was and it was.

"EXAVIER." I screamed, and all he did was smirk.

**OOOOHHHHHH cliffhanger, well I warned you so anyway please review.**


	24. Falling For The Wrong Guy

**Hey guys this is chapter 24, I really hope you like this one. Oh and I've been having some problems with a person that keeps reviewing my stories, and telling me to go die. So please don't tell me to go die or say you suck. But I would like to thank**

**Ninjalover13 **

**Richardkori**

**Light versus Dark**

**Silvertail of shoreclan **

**I-love-cheesecake**

**Anon**

**PKLOVEOMEGA**

**StarandRobinlover1987**

**DragenMoon15171825**

**Starlight3395**

**Alex**

**StarfirexRobin4ever**

**Cecilia Lopez**

**Bananashappyness**

**PurpleRose328**

**IMustBeUnique-ICanDoThis**

**Sofia Michelle **

**And my very first reviewer Bell555.**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing you are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, wait I own Jason!**

**Chapter 24: Falling for the wrong person**

**Blackfire's POV**

"Mom I cannot marry him." Kori said.

"He can kill you, and I don't want that?" Mom said.

"Call the freaking police." Kori said.

"I know but it's not illegal to have arranged marriages in Jump city, and if we call the police he will do the most cruel things." Mom said.

"So who's my groom?" Katie asked annoyed. After the sort of fight, we fallowed the mother. Once she stopped, she tapped a man's shoulder.

"Katie this is your groom." Mom said.

"GARTH!" Kori said.

"You're my fiancé?" Garth asked.

"You're my fiancé." Katie said.

"Oh well whatever." Garth said, talking to a familiar girl.

"KAREN!" Kori said, and hugged her friend.

"Why didn't you answer my phone call's how's back home?" Kori asked.

"Everyone misses you, the twins miss you." Karen said.

"What are you doing here?" Kori asked.

"here to see my friends wedding." Karen said.

"Well I got to go." Kori said, and dragged me. Once we found Robin, a goth girl, green haired boy, and Cyborg.

"Star whose this?" Goth girl asked.

"Oh Raven this is my sister Blackfire, and Blackfire this is BB." I said.

"Guy's I have to marry a total ass." A girl said.

"Kor whose she?" I asked.

"Blackfire this is Benny." Kori said.

"Nice to meet you, so have you met Jason yet?" Benny asked me.

"Ya, and he like's you a lot." I whispered to her.

"Really, and I feel the same way. What do I do, I don't want to marry this guy." Benny said.

"Whose the guy?" I asked, and when I said that she dragged me to the guy. Well I thought he looked drop dead gorgeous, he had dirty blond hair, and bangs swaying to a side. His eyes where grass green, and he was really muscular.

"Benny how could you not like that?" I asked.

"He's not Jason." Benny said.

"Oh well I saw Jason over by the food bar." I said.

"Oh thank you." Benny said, and walked off. I was walking backwards, and bumped into the hot guy.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"No worries." He said in a smooth, calm voice.

"Oh well I could make it up to you." I said.

"It's ok thank you though." He said. After I left this teenage boy, was looking at me.

"Hey sexy." He said.

"Um I'm not interested." I said, and left but he grabbed my wrist, and pulled up my sleeve to see my cut marks.

"YOU FREAK!" He said, and left. Tear's were slowly, gently coming down my eyes. Then I walked backwards, and bumped into the same guy Benny's going to marry. I turned around, and he had a smile, but turned that smile into a frown.

"Are you alright." He said with his Australian accent.

"Please." I said, and ran outside, then sat on the fountain. I saw the Benny's fiancé come out, and sit by me.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just people call me freak, emo, and-" I kept going on but he stopped me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I was in a insane asylum, please don't judge me I have had a hard life." I said.

"I don't care that you were in a asylum." He told me.

"What." I whispered.

"I don't care because you're a really nice person, and very beautiful." He said, witch made me blush. Then I heard him laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"So cute your blush." He said laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because it's so adorable." He said.

"That's nice." I said.

"So since you purposely bump into me may I ask your name?" He asked.

"PURPOSELY? Hahahaha anyway my names Blackfire." I said.

"My name is Drew Lewis." Drew said.

"That's a wonderful name." I said.

"Why thank you." Justin said. But something happened that I never wanted to happen, I lost my balance, and fell in the fountain. You know what's worse I brought Drew with me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I panicked. But all I heard from him was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked AGAIN.

"The fact that your clumsy, I don't know what to do with young miss Blackfire uh-"

"Young Blackfire Anders." I finished.

"That was suppose to be my line, but I'm dead. I'm suppose to marry this girl, and have dinner with her friends, and family." Drew said.

"I know, because my sister Kori, and Katie have to get married to." I said.

"Well I think my sister has an extra dress, so we can get changed." Drew said.

"What about your sister?" I asked.

"She died before she got to wear it." Drew said.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Drew said, and grabbed my wrist. But we went threw a different door. It lead upstairs, and he gave me the dress. It was pretty, it was gold strapless, and went all the way to my ankles. I put It one, but I remembered something, my cuts.

"Drew, dose your sister have a jacket?" I asked, once he came out of his room, and he looked at me confused.

"Dose your sister have a jacket?" I asked.

"No, why?" Drew asked.

"My cut's." I said, and I felt him grab my wrist gently.

"Blackfire why did you do this to yourself?" He asked.

"Because I thought I lost my whole family, I know I lost my brother Ryan. My mom abused Kori, Ryan, and I. Oh not to mention kill are father. I was in the insane place, Kori got me out. Now I live as a orphan, at the Anders, with my sister." I said crying.

"Blackfire I had no idea. But you shouldn't hurt yourself because you have a life worth living for." He said giving me a warm smile. Then he went to his room, I noticed he got a jacket for me. A normal black formal jacket.

"Ok it's time for dinner, so we better go eat." He said.

"Ok." I said, and we went downstairs. Where I saw everyone there, Kori looking at me with a lifted eyebrow. Benny looking at me with happiness, and I saw him help me with my chair. Then he sat right by me. I saw that Kori was sitting in the middle between Robin, and Xavier, then Katie was sitting in the middle of Cyborg and Garth. Then Benny was sitting by Jason, but not Drew. I saw that BB and Raven where holding hands, so there an item. We all ate in silence when, Kori screamed.

"Starfire what's wrong!" Robin asked.

"SOMEONE PUT A DEAD SPIDER IN MY FOOD." Starfire said.

"Everybody stay calm." Jason said, but this kid was about to take his French fry.

"DON'T TOCUH MY FRENCH FRYS." Jason said.

"But you hate French fries." Kori said.

"Look I have to overcome this nasty rabbit." Jason said.

"don't you mean Habit." Kori asked.

"That's what I said." Jason said taking a drink of his coke. But started chocking, and looking discussed. Once he finally spit it out it was a worm.

"AAHHH." Jason screamed.

"Eww." Everyone including me said.

"I ate that, EW sick and wrong. Oh this is all the stupid worms fault. WORMMY almost killed me, and he can go burn in hell." Jason said.

"He's just a worm." I said.

"He's not just a worm oh no he's a serial wormy killer. He plans to kill the human race, and posses our bodies. I know there jealous because they have no bones. BUT doesn't mean they can kill humans." Jason said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Look goldie, I know about worms there killers, and there slimy. Oh if there not killers, what are they huh HUH?" Jason asked.

"There worms, and someone could of put them in your drink." I said.

"Did you do it killer?" Jason asked.

"No she was with me the whole time." Drew said.

"Oh well peeps I've been dead before oh yah my robot died." Jason said.

"Dude we know, and YOU put me in depression." Katie said.

"YOU CARE FOR ME, HAHAHA come give me some sisterly love." Jason said.

"HA you wish." Katie said.

"And my wish is going to come true." Jason said, and hugged Katie.

"Excuse me." I said, and ran off crying. But I saw that Kori was coming after me.

"BLACKFIRE." Kori said, and we were outside again, but on a bench.

"Blackfire what's wrong?" Kori asked.

"Ryan's gone." I said crying.

"I know it's hard, but Jason will always be there for you." Kori said.

"BUT HE'S NOT OUR REAL BROTHER KORI." I screamed.

"You don't think I miss Ryan to, because I do Blackfire. But you have to move on to the future. You have me, I'm your REAL sister. Just to let you know Katie, Jason, and me will always we there for you. Were your family, Ryan will always be with you in your heart." Kori said.

"Oh Kori." I said, and hugged my sister.

"AW BLACKIE I'll love you like a sister." Jason said.

"But you barley know me." I said.

"I know you good enough." Jason said hugging me. For the first time in a while I was home. Of course I saw everybody out here, including Xavier, and Garth.

"Starfire that was touching." Xavier said.

"Thank you." Kori snapped.

"Ok guy's we still have to finish eating." Benny's mom said, and everyone went inside, but Drew.

"Blackfire?" Drew asked.

"Please you probably think of me as a idiot." I said.

"Look I don't know what happened, but you shouldn't bring yourself down." Drew said.

"Thank you." I smiled, and hugged him surprisingly he hugged back.

"So are you excited for your wedding?" I asked.

"No." That's all he said.

"Why your going to raise a family, and do so much with your life." I said swaying back and fourth.

"I don't want to marry her, she's not my type. There's just a thing about her I don't like, I don't know she's just to perky, and besides I think she like's detective worm." Drew said.

"Well isn't it arranged marriage?" I asked.

"My mom say's it would be fun." Drew said.

"But you don't love her, so why would your mom call it fun?" I asked.

"I don't know, she's crazy." Drew said, and both of us started laughing.

"Why do you bring yourself down, your beautiful, fun, nice, gentle?" Drew asked.

"I just feel like it was my fault my brother died." I said, about to tear up again.

"No it wasn't your fault, it was nobody's fault. But you just have to stay strong, and I know you can do it." Drew said, hugging me. Oh no this cant be good, I was falling for a guy, a taken man, and the wrong guy.

**What did you think my reviewers, I really hope you like this chapter. I like drew, he seems amazing guy. So anyway please review. LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS!**


	25. Couples

**Hello guys I cant believe it 107 REVIEWS amazing I love you guys. So I really hope you like this chapter, it's about the couples. Oh and I'm going to have a poll at the end so make sure you answer that. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****L **

**Chapter 25: Couples : )**

**Blackfire's POV**

Once I got home from that amazing dinner, I got Drew's number. I got to Kori's room, and Kori was crying.

"Kori what's wrong?" I asked.

"I told Robin my dad committed suicide in front of me." Kori said.

"What's so wrong about that?" I asked.

"He really didn't commit suicide he was murdered by Slade." Kori said.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"Right in front of me." Kori said.

"Kori are you going to tell him the truth?" I asked.

"I have to he's my boy- I mean friend." Kori said.

"It's ok Kor but we need sleep." I said, and all Kori did was nod, and we went to bed. I got up, and got a text from Drew.

Want to hang out Drew texted.

Sure I texted back

I can pick you up Drew texted

I can walk over there J I texted

Ok Drew texted, once I got up I put on a cute pink long sleeved shirt that showed my shoulders. I also put on a black skirt that wasn't skin tight. I put on some white sandals, and put some eyeliner on. My hair well I put it in a ponytail with a pretty yellow flower. I walked out, and Kori woke up.

"Blackfire where are you going?" Kori asked.

"Drew's." I said.

"Ok well I'm going back to sleep." Kori said. I left the house it was really a beautiful day when I saw this guy in a mask.

"YOU BITCH." He said, and jumped on me.

"OK DUDE GET OFF ME I JUST GOT OUT OF AN INSANE ASYLUM." I screamed.

"I know your Kori Miranda Ander's sister also I did some research and Kori's next in line for the thrown in Tameran." He said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"See I know that you have powers." He told me.

"Look BASTARD there is no such thing as powers." I said.

"Kori, you, and Ryan moved from the planet Tameran, and lived on earth. Because there was a war between another planet, also you were five, and Kori was four. When you reach 17 you get your powers, also Kori and you are the only Tameranian's left." He said, threatening to stab me, but I shot him with my purple star bolt.

"Your right, but your not going to bring me down." I said with my eyes purple.

"Well you do know I'm not after you I'm after Kori, and she would make a fine apprentice, and she can do something that no other can do." He told me.

"AND WHAT IS THAT?" I yelled.

"The prophecy tells us that young Kori shall be the devils body. SO young Kori has powers that makes her unstoppable." He said smirking.

"Oh and I know why your dear mother abused Kori, and not you. Because of the prophecy, and besides young Kori needs a little lecture, and brainwashing her." He said.

"NO YOU WONT." I screamed flying up in the air throwing a car at him. But he dodged it, and shot me with a laser.

"Time for your nap Blackfire." He said, and knocked me out. After it felt like a century I woke up in a room.

"WHERE AM I?" I screamed, then I saw Drew walk in.

"Why where you knocked out?" Drew asked me.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I was worried, so I went out to look for you. Once I found you knocked out, I panicked. So I took you here, so what happened?" Drew asked.

"I didn't get enough sleep so I passed out." I lied.

"Ok so I set something up for us." Drew said, and led me outside, and found two horses. Once we got on we rode horses in the hollow, and we stopped. Then I got off, and Drew took a picture of me. I looked at him, and I tackled him.

"SO are you going to delete that picture?" I asked batting my eyes.

"NOT a chance." Drew said.

"Really why not?" I asked.

"Because." Drew said.

"Just because I was blushing hard in that picture doesn't mean you can keep it." I said.

"It's going on my face book profile." Drew said.

"You wouldn't?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I would." Drew said laughing, but I kissed his nose. He was in complete shock, so I took his phone, and ran. Once he came out of shock he chased me, once I felt his arm's snake around my hips he pulled me close, and he started tickling me.

"Th…..THAT….I.. Is unfair." I screamed between laughs.

"Well until I get my phone your screwed." Drew said tickling me harder.

"PWEESE." DREW pleaded.

"Ok fine." I said giving up. Once I looked into his eyes, he cupped my cheek, and kissed me. At first it was a shy kiss, but once I kissed back it grew deeper. He didn't even ask for entrance, he bit my lip and entered. I got to say it felt sweet, gentle, amazing. After dancing with his tongue I realized I was kissing a TAKEN man. SO I shoved him off, and he looked at me strange.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"W… we cant." I shuttered.

"WHAT why?" He asked.

"Your getting married, I cant I'm sorry." I said about to run but he grabbed my wrist.

"Blackfire I want you, I'm just going to tell my mom I'm not getting married." Drew said.

"Drew I don't want your mom upset with you, or in fact not talk to you ever." I said.

"I don't care I just need you, ever since I saw your face. I could never find anything more beautiful than your face. I know you were in a asylum but I don't freaken care, you were just going threw a shit load of stuff. Also you're the most gentlest, kind, loving person I've ever laid eyes on. When I'm with you I feel alive, I can be myself. Please, PLEASE can you at least try us." Drew asked.

I was about to say yes, but I found another problem. I'm not normal, I'm an alien, I have super stealth. I couldn't let Drew suffer my pain, my powers that I cant control when I'm angry. What if I hurt him, and If I hurt him I could never forgive myself.

"I…. I'm so sorry Drew but I c.. CANT it's not you it's me. If you found out what I really was you would hate me forever." I said crying.

"I don't care what you are, were both human and cant help what we feel." Drew said coming closer, but me stumbling backwards.

"DON'T YOU GET IT I'M NOT EVEN HUMAN." I screamed crying hard.

"What do you mean not human?" Drew asked.

"DREW IF YOU KNEW YOU WOULD FEAR ME." I screamed.

"I could never?" Drew said, he just wont stop. But anger got over me I started flying with my hands glowing, and eyes glowing purple.

"DREW I'M AN ALIEN I CAN FLY, SHOOT STARBOLTS, I HAVE SUPER STRENTH. I'M A MONSTER DREW WE CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER. IF I GET ANGRY I CANT CONTROLL MY EMOTIONS. WHAT IF I HURT YOU I COULD NEVER FROGIVE MYSELF. SO JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T WANT TO CAUSE YOU ANY PAIN." I screamed shooting a star bolt at the tree. After I didn't see him move, I knew he feared me. So I was crying, and got on the horse. After I got to his backyard I flew home as fast as I could crying my eyes out. But I sat at a bench across the street from his house. But I saw someone it was Drew, he ran over to me.

"Blackfire." He whispered.

"Please keep your distant." I said crying.

"I don't care that your different, I don't fear you. I was just in a little shock, Blackfire I fell high over heals for you not just of pity or your different. I fell for you because your beautiful inside and out, your loving, caring, and what makes me crazy for you is because not once you held your tears in you let people see the real you. I would do anything just to have you as mine." Drew said coming closer.

"You will stop at nothing." I said, and him wiping my tears away.

"I'll never find anyone as good as you, will you please be my girlfriend?" Drew asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." I said, and he hugged me tight I thought I was going to lose air. But after that hug he kissed me hard, and loving, and I kissed back not regretting anything.

**Kori's POV**

So I was at Robin's crying my eyes out, and all Robin did was comfort me.

"Star what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Robin when we first got along, and when Kitten hit me?" I asked.

"Yes?" Robin asked.

"My dad didn't commit suicide, he was murdered by my kidnapper." I said crying.

"Star it was probably hard to say at the time, but at least you told me." Robin said hugging me.

"AW well it was fun killing that Tameranian." Slade said in front of us.

"HOW DID YOU?" I asked but go hit in the face. But I saw Robin fighting Slade hard, and threw something at him. Then I saw Batman come out, Oh my gosh a crime fighting hero. What the hell where was he when I got kidnapped? But I saw Robin go inside, WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING WHAT A ASS. As I was scared afraid I saw nightwing, ANOTHER KICK ass crime fighter. As I saw them fight I got mad, and started flying. I also saw that my hands where glowing, and eyes were to. So I shot Slade with my star bolts, and I flew to the front yard, and Slade fallowed. So did Batman, and Nightwing. I started getting mad and started using cars like it was a soccer ball. I shot more star bolts with my eyes and hands, and finally he fell. Also I started lowering to the floor, and saw nightwing, and batman eyes wide.

"Starfire?" Nightwing asked.

"Robin why didn't you tell me you were Nightwing?" I asked Robin.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but you must know I'm not human. Please don't judge me, I'm mostly normal. I was four and there was a war on my planet, and everyone died but my family but they died. So Blackfire and I are the only Tameranians left." I said.

"I don't care that your alien, I'm just happy you didn't get hurt." Robin said.

"Well I just found my hero." I said hugging Robin.

"I cant take it any longer I need you to be my girlfriend." Robin said.

"I'm getting married." I said.

"Let's run away." Robin said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I'm in love with you I need to be with you, please run away with me?" Robin asked.

"But this is your home?" I asked.

"But you're my life." Robin said.

"Ok but we need to finish school." I said.

"Anything, so are you my lover?" Robin asked.

"Your so cheesy, and yes I'm your lover." I said, and he kissed me.

**Katie's POV**

I was sitting watching T.V when my secret lover Cyborg came in.

"Hey Kate." Cy said.

"Hey Cy." I said.

"Ok I just cant hold it in any longer." Cy screamed.

"UH are you ok?" I asked.

"NO this has been bothering me ever since I met you." Cy said grabbing my hands.

"I have a totally big girly crush on you." Cy blurted out.

"Cy I feel the same way." I said, and kissed him.

"No we cant be together." Cy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your getting married, and I'm a monster." Cy said.

"I don't want to get married." I said.

"But you would never date me because I cant tell you." Cy said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You would treat me different." Cy said.

"I don't care what you look like it's the personality that counts." I said.

"Oh really because did you know I'm part ROBOT?" Cy asked.

"WHAT?" I asked, and I saw Cy fiddling with his ring. Once he took it off I saw the real him, a part robot.

"LOOK AT ME NOW." Cy screamed.

"Cyborg I don't care that your part robot, I like you for you." I said.

"But if we ever get married we cant have kids." cy said

"AS long as I have you I'm complete and there's always adoption." I said.

"I guess this would work but it has to be secret, I know I could yell out I object on your wedding day." Cy said.

"Just like in the movies." I said, and for the first time ever I kissed him.

"Just like the movies." Cy whispered.

**Jason's POV**

After a long evening helping people, I went over to Bennies house. Once I got there she ran to me, and hugged me. Hmm now all I need is glue so she doesn't marry that jack, and will be stuck with the hottie hot hottie me. But I let it pass as I hugged her never wanting to let go. I wanted to kiss the girl, but I was to chicken. Yes I admit I'm a chicken, I just don't want people to see it. But I found this place I wanted to take her.

"Hey Bennie I wanted to show you something." I said.

"Ok where?" Bennie asked.

"It's a surprise." I said getting in my new car. Once we got there I led Bennie in the forest, and once we got to our destination. I pushed the vines away, and it was very beautiful. I found this place when I was suppose to be dead, and the area had a family of monkeys. I led her in, and we sat on a log. This was probably my most favorite place, there was vines all over, a waterfall two, my favorite part was the different types of flowers, and colors. The monkeys lived here, but I got to be great friends with them. Then I saw something I saw a white rose, I picked the rose, and tucked it in Bennies ear. She looked beautiful more than ever. Once I saw my monkey friends I picked up the baby monkey, and sat it on Bennies lap. I saw that the monkey liked Bennie, and hugged her.

"Jason why did you give me the white rose instead of the other ones?" Bennie asked.

"Because it stood out from the others, it was the only white rose. To me you remind me of the white rose. You stand out from the others, see the people that surround you are the red roses, but you're the white rose. You're the only one I can see." I said.

"Jason I-" Bennie said.

"So are you excited about your wedding?" I asked sad.

"Never because I don't love him, I've fallen in love with someone else." Bennie said.

"Oh well he's a really lucky guy." I said looking down.

"Jason it was you I've fallen in love with." Bennie said.

"Bennie I may goof off a lot, but I've never felt this way about anyone." I said.

"I love you, and I want to be with you." Bennie said.

"Bennie I love you to, but we cant be together. I love you to much to have your family be mad at you. I cant have you depressed, because your parents are counting on you." I said ready to cry.

"Jason please I need to be with you." Bennie said.

"If you really love me you will let me go." I said.

"Jason I cant do that, because you're my one and only person I'll ever love." Bennie said.

"So what do you suppose?" I asked.

"I don't know." Bennie said.

"Bennie?" I asked.

"Yes?" Bennie asked.

"I'm going to fight for you, I don't care what it takes. I need you to, and man after I found out you were getting married I wanted to kill the guy." I said.

"I understand I do to." Bennie said, and I found that one of the monkeys pushed me. I could hear Bennie laugh so I picked her up, and kissed her with all the passion I got. Once we broke, I was on fire.

"Jason?" Bennie asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you." Bennie said.

"I love you to with all my heart." I said.

**Raven's POV**

Today was a nice day BB and I were at the beach enjoying ourselves. But I was thinking of telling him the truth, right here right now.

"Beast Boy?" I asked.

"Yes love?" BB asked.

"I…. I'm. part demon." I shuttered.

"Sweetheart please don't play that type of joke on me." BB said, but I showed him, I proved to him that I was a part demon. I couldn't help but cry after I said that.

"Beast Boy I don't think we should be together I love you with all my heart but,, I'm to evil to be with you." I said crying.

"Fist of all ARE YA NUTS I'm never letting you go. Second your not evil not threw my eyes. Third I'm a shape shifter, witch means I can turn into any animal." BB said kissing my cheek. Once I saw BB a cute kitten I squeezed it hard. Once he turned back into a human, I kissed him right on the lip.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world." BB said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well I have you." BB said.

"AW." I said.

"Oh and you don't have to have an arranged marriage." BB said smiling.

"I'm happy because of that to." I said.

"Yah because I would have to kill the guy." BB said, and went somewhere. After a couple minutes he picked me up bridal style, and led me to the sweetest thing ever. It was sea shells that wrote the words I love you. But BB had something behind his back.

"Oh and one more thing." BB said, and showing me a velvet box, and got down on one knee and said.

"Raven Roth will you go steady with me?" BB asked, and opened the box to find a black crystal hart, and silver around.

"OF COURSE." I said, and jumped on him. But he picked me up, and we went in the water.

"AHH BEAST BOY THE WATERS COLD." I screamed.

"I can warm you up." BB said smirking.

"Pervert." I said playfully punching him.

"But you love me anyways." BB said.

"Yes I do." I said, and kissed him.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, it was a shock yes. Well after I finish this story there's going to be a sequel, and it's about Starfire's prophecy. OHH and yes it was really exciting, ok now when you review please answer this question.**

**WHAT COUPLE DO YOU LIKE THE MOST LIST IN ORDER 1 being your favorite and five being your least favorite here are your choices.**

**Blackfire/Drew**

**Starfire/Robin**

**Katie/Cyborg**

**Rae/BB**

**Jason/Bennie**

**OK I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE!**


	26. Going to school

**Hey guy's this is chapter 26 of The Amazing Starfire I'm sorry for the really long update.**

**Disclaimer: I won I mean OWN nothing**

**Chapter 26: Back to school**

**Starfire's POV**

A whole new day Monday time for school. Not really that excited, but if I want to get to collage I need to go. I started getting ready with my other siblings. We got ready and went our separate ways I went with Robin, Blackfire went with Drew, Jason went with Bennie, and Katie went with Cyborg. We all got to school when Kitten came over to me.

"I thought you died bitch." Kitten said, but Robin didn't hear because he went straight to his locker.

"What do you want Kitten?" I questioned.

"I want Robin, and I'll do anything to get him. Like the fact that I had Slade kidnap you and that one guy buy you with my money. I had Xavier help, but it was really hard to get Xavier to do it. But I guess it didn't work. So I guess my arranged marriage thing will work." Kitten said smirking.

"THAT WAS ALL YOU?" I questioned.

"I threatened to kill you if you didn't marry him." Kitten said.

"You bitch." I said.

"You slut." Kitten said. Then I saw Robin coming to me, and Kitten came close to me, and whispered.

"Go anywhere near him I'll kill him, because I have a bomb in him. So I guess your going to have to dump him." Kitten whispered, and walked off. Once I saw Robin I felt tears tinkle my eyes.

"Star are you alright I saw Kitten talk to you, and I knew that was no good." Robin said.

"I want to see other people." I said weakly.

"WHAT WHY?" Robin asked.

"It's not working out." I said.

"How why are you doing this?" Robin asked.

"I don't love you anymore." I said crying hard.

"What DID KITTEN SAY TO YOU?" Robin asked.

"She told me you cheated on me, and showed me a picture of you kissing Terra." I said.

"SO YOU BELIVE HER THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO." Robin said, wow I can't believe he actually kissed her I was just guessing.

"I don't believe you, bye Robin." I said leaving. I walked over to Jason who was talking to Raven.

"Jason." I said crying harder, and I saw him turn around.

"STAR WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Jason asked hugging me.

"I broke up with Robin." I said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to stop you from getting married." Jason said.

"No it's not that." Raven said.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"It's something else excuse me Jason but I need to talk to Starfire alone." Raven said. Once Jason left I walked closer to Raven.

"Starfire I know two day's ago you and Robin got back together after Slade came and attacked you, and you used your Tameranian powers. I also know that Kitten put a bomb in Robin, so your only breaking up with him because you want to protect him." Raven said.

"H… how do you know that?" I asked.

"I'm part demon and can read people and see what there thinking of. I saw all that in your mind, and you have a prophecy." Raven said.

"Your one of my best friends Starfire I'll always be there for you." Raven said, and I hugged her.

"Starfire?" Robin questioned.

"Robin leave." I said.

"I never cheated on you." Robin said.

"I saw the picture with my own eyes." I said.

"I love you and only you; I've NEVER felt this way about anyone." Robin said.

"Robin leave I'm only protecting you." I said walking off with Raven.

**Jason's POV**

I was walking when I bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry I'm a stupid head oh no I'm dead I'm dead." Jason said.

"It's ok I'm new here so I have no idea where I'm going." This girl said, and she was beautiful. She had Blond hair that went to her shoulders, and has these Crystal blue eyes that look blue but yet white but it was a blue. She had long eyelashes, and pale pink lips.

"I'll show you around if you want." I said.

"Ok." She said smiling.

"So what's your name?" I asked nervously.

"Crystal yours." She asked shyly.

"Jason." I said.

"Nice to meet you Jason." Crystal said.

"Ok I have English and her name's Mrs. Sugerplum." Crystal said.

"I have that class to so do my annoying sisters." I said.

"Oh well I'm an only child so I have no idea what it's like." Crystal said.

"They tried to shave my head." I said in a panicky voice.

"I would do the same thing." Crystal said.

"WHAT UH HI." I said about to run, but Crystal grabbed my wrist.

"I'm kidding I would never be that insane." Crystal said laughing.

"Oh ok I was kind of scared at the moment." I said.

"I'm harmless unless I'm really mad." Crystal said.

"Hey would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure I've never been asked that before." Crystal said.

"Why your beautiful why wouldn't they?" I asked.

"People call me a freak and stupid, and mostly a whore at my old school." Crystal said.

"Well those people are stupid and don't know a real girl." I said.

"If you knew the real me you would push me away." Crystal said.

"No I would never push you away sorry to say but you're stuck with me." I said making her smile. Once we walked in class all my friends were in this class. I saw everyone come over even Bennie my lover.

"Hey guys this is Crystal." I said.

"Hey it's nice to meet you." Starfire said.

"What my girlfriend said." Robin said.

"Aw you guy's are going out?" Crystal asked.

"Not anymore." Starfire said.

"Anyway this is Star." I said pointing to Star.

"This is Raven." I said pointing to Raven.

"This is Bennie my girlfriend." I said pointing to Bennie who was glaring, but I ignored.

"This is BB." I said pointing at bb.

"Why dose it sound like he has to go pee?" Crystal said, and I laughed.

"I know right." I said.

"ANYWAY." BB said.

"Oh ya this is Cyborg." I said pointing to Cyborg.

"And last but not least my poo head sister Katie, Starfire's my sister to but she's nice." I said pointing to Katie.

"I LOVE YOU." Katie said sarcastically. We all took a seat and got to work. After class I saw Bennie talk to Starfire's enemies, I walked over and overheard them.

"Bennie you were amazing." Kitten said.

"I know I got Robin to drink that drink and I totally got that bomb in him." Bennie said.

"BENNIE?" I questioned, and I saw her snap her head.

"Oh HI BABE I was just playing around with my friends what's up." Bennie said, and I cooled down she was just playing around.

"So are you free tonight?" I questioned.

"I cant I have to help my mom." Bennie said.

"Oh ok." I said and left, and I saw Crystal.

"Hey Crystal." I said.

"Hey Jason what's up." Crystal said.

"SO who were you talking to?" Crystal asked.

"Stalking me?" I questioned smirking.

"No I'm just worried you looked shocked." Crystal said.

"Oh I thought my girlfriend was trying to kill my sisters ex boyfriend." I said.

"Who's your girlfriend she looks's familiar?" Crystal asked.

"Bennie Martinez and her friends Kitten Moth, Terra Montgomery." I said, and I saw her eyes go wide.

"J…Jason never mind I going to go." Crystal said, and was about to walk off but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay, stay here with me." Jason said, and she stayed.

**HAHAHAHA didn't see that one coming, well anyway's please review it always make's my day.**


	27. Jason On Fire

**YO chapter 27 yah I love it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jason, Katie, Crystal, and Bennie.**

**Chapter 27: Jason on fire**

**Jason's POV**

Crystal and I were walking down the hall when I saw Robin breaking in to Starfire's locker. I walked over there with Crystal, and taped on his shoulder.

"Ahem uh Robin what you doing in my sister's locker?" I asked.

"Dude this is my locker stupid." Robin said.

"Whoa WHOA I'm not stupid I'm just mentally disordered." I said.

"I know and your stupid." Robin said.

"You suck you know that." I said.

"And you're an idiot." Robin said, and I saw that Crystal caught his attention.

"Who's this Jason?" Robin asked.

"Crystal Edwards." Crystal said.

"Nice to meet you." Robin said.

"Same." Crystal said.

"Anyway so why are you in Starfire's locker?" Crystal asked.

"Oh so you take his side?" Robin asked.

"Well I don't think you have a purple locker unless your queer." Crystal said, and I started laughing my butt off.

"Oh shut up Jason if you really want to know I'm trying to find out what the hell's going on." Robin said.

"Language." I said.

"You swear to." Robin said.

"Uh anyway why do you want to know what's going on?" I asked.

"Starfire broke up with me because she thinks I cheated on her, but then I said I'm only protecting you so I don't think the 'cheatings' the problem." Robin said.

"Ok well see if you can find what you need if you know what I mean." I said nudging Robin.

"Man your perverted." Robin said smirking. After that Crystal and I walked down the halls. I saw Bennie talking to a boy, and it looked like she was a little close to him.

"Jason you need to break up with Bennie." Crystal said.

"WHAT WHY?" I yelled.

"She's not who she say's she is." Crystal said.

"What are you saying I love her." I said.

"She's evil." Crystal said.

"NO BITCH SHE'S NOT." I yelled, Katie came over, and stand in the middle of Crystal and I.

"What the hell's your problem Jason?" Katie asked.

"That bitch over there was mocking my lady." I said.

"JASON." Katie yelled.

"That slut is calling Bennie evil." I said.

"JASON STOP CALLING HER NAMES." Katie said.

"JUST SHUT UP ASS." I yelled.

"Jason what has gotten into you?" Katie said.

"SOMEBODY MESSES WITH MY LADY I KILL THEM NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKEN WAY BITCH." I yelled, I was more mad as ever.

"JASON DON'T TALK TO OUR SISTER LIKE THAT." Starfire said coming over and shoving me. After that I was on fire, I grabbed Starfire, and shoved her. I saw that Starfire fell down the stairs, and Robin came over mad as ever.

"JASON WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" Robin said, and his eye's looked black instead of blue.

"Robin I didn't mean to." I said softening up.

"Oh if you didn't mean to then why the hell did you do it?" Robin asked.

"Robin I was just made I didn't mean to." I said.

"Save it." Robin said going downstairs to get Starfire. I saw my girlfriend, and went over to her.

"What was that all about?" Bennie asked.

"You." I said.

"What?" Bennie asked.

"Crystal told me your evil, and nobody says shit about my girl." I said, and saw Bennie smirking.

"So what's the sluts last name?" Bennie asked.

"Crystal?" I asked.

"Ya." Bennie said.

"Edwards." I said.

"Hmmmm good I found her." Bennie said.

"What do you mean you found her?" I asked.

"I meant that I found the new girls last name." Bennie said.

"Bennie are you keeping something from me?" I asked.

"No you're my boyfriend why would I?" Bennie asked.

"Ya I guess your right." I said.

"Well I got to go." Bennie said, and kissed me. After that I went to my class but little did I know that someone was watching the whole time.

**Who's the mysterious person? Well this was not my best chapter and something Jason would NEVER DO, but you'll see why in the later chapters ****J**


	28. SAD BUT IMPORTANT NOTE please read

**SAD BUT IMPORTANT NOTE! :'(**

**I'm stopping this story, because someone is taking it. I saw the Story Love Complications by IMaCheerlover, and she's taking my story. Until she deletes that story I'm sorry I'm not writing on this story anymore :'( I really wanted update but I don't want her taking anymore of my credit. I gave her a message but she's telling me it's her work, so I'm not updating I'm so sorry guys I really wanted to finish. I just don't want anyone taking my work. I hope she deletes this story so I can update, and once she dose I promise I will update three chapters.**

**Sorry for the authors note bye guys :'(**

**~Brooklyn~WOW101~ **


	29. Truth Revealed part 1

**Hello I'm back, it's been so long I know! This is chapter 29 I hope you guys like it I'm making it up to you. IMPORTANT I'm posting two chapters as I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 29: Truth revealed (part 1)**

**Crystal's POV**

I was walking down the hallway, It was lunch time. I was about to my locker, when I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Going somewhere?" I turn around an see Bennie smirking at me. I got out of her grip, and ran. I got lost, and started looking around. I look the for a exit, but I was stuck in a dead end. I turn around, and I see Bennie. She grabbed both my wrist, and she twisted it.

"What's the matter Crystal, or should I say Princess." She smirked, and threw me. I got up and grabbed her hair, and pulled it. She winced in pain, but I ignored it. I slapped her hard in the face, and started to get away. She grabbed my leg, and dragged me. She gave me a sleeping shot, and it all went black. The last thing I heard was glass breaking.

**Jason's POV**

I'm walking around the lunchroom, and I see Raven and Beast boy. I walk over to them, and I see BB get in front of Raven.

"Jason I don't want no trouble now." He look's dead serious, and I take a step back.

"Look there's something wrong with Bennie, and I don't know what it is. When I mention Crystal to her, she all looks weird." I look at Raven face, and I'm starting to think she knows something about what's going on.

"Raven can I talk to you?" I ask, and BB's eye's widen.

"NO!" He yelled at me. Raven put a hand on his shoulder, and BB cooled down.

"I wont be long." Raven said to bb, and she walked to me.

"DON'T HURT HER JASON." Were the last words bb said to me before we walked away.

"Jason, Bennie doesn't like Crystal." And I looked at her like 'no duh'.

"No I mean Bennie wants Crystal dead." I looked at her in shock.

"No Bennie? Bennie wouldn't do something like that." She looked the other way, and walked off. I saw Bennie come down stairs, an I walk straight up to her.

"Hey Jace." She said smiling, I looked into her eyes.

"Hey." I smiled back, and I saw Bennie look at something. I turn around, and I see nothing. She just walked away from me, and I get suspicious. I look the other way, I see a bloody girl walk in. After a couple seconds I look harder. I notice who it is _Crystal_, I run over to her. I see her face scratched up, with blood all over. Scraped arms, blood stained shirt, and pants.

"C….Crystal what happened?" She looks at me confused, and she cry's and walks away.

_No I mean Bennie wants crystal dead_.

The last word that Raven said. Did Bennie do this? But why would Bennie want Crystal dead? It doesn't make sense.

But I'm going to find out what's going on, this ends now!

**Starfire's POV**

I walk down the halls with a broken heart, hurt, embarrassed, and lifeless. Kitten was the cause of this Broken heart, hurt, embarrassment, and lifeless feeling. She was the one that got me kidnapped, she's the one making me get married to the guy I hate. I walk down these hall's with a broken heart, just to save the one I love. I walk down these hall's with hurt, because I'm doing what's right. I walk down these hall's embarrassed, because I feel like a naked girl when I'm not with the one I love. Lastly I'm walking down these's hall's lifeless, because the one I love is broken, confused. Kitten doesn't get true love, true love is when your worries go away when your with him, like he's a protector of preventing the bad things from happening. Every time your not with him, you cant stop thinking about him. Pictures of him go in your mind, thoughts about the future with him come in your mind. When your truly in love. You think of him, you do anything to keep him safe. When your in love you're the true you, not some fake that's being someone there not.

So I walk down these hall's with a broken heart, hurt, embarrassed, and lifeless. Just to protect the one you love.

**Blackfire's POV**

I look up at my phone, and I answer the phone.

"Slade." I hiss threw the phone.

"Meet me in the forest, this ends now."

**That's all I have now ****J make sure you look for chapter two tomorrow : )) **

**BYE : ))**


	30. Truth Revealed part 2

**Ok you guys its been awhile since I wrote any story, and I've had school and I broke my leg! So here's another chapter to clear everything up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 30: Truth revealed (part 2)**

**Blackfire's POV**

I grab my phone, and I call Kori. She didn't answer the first time, and I cursed under my breath. I tried calling her again, and she answers.

"Kori… Slade." I sighed, and I heard Kori gasp threw the phone.

"Blackfire I'm coming with you this ends now." She says threw the phone, the same words Slade said to me. I guess this really dose end now.

**Starfire's POV**

I run down the school hallways, and I run into someone just my luck the person I didn't wish to talk to now.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, and I just run past him leaving him in confusion. I get outside, and I fly away to my house. I see Blackfire, and we head to the forest. We land, and no sign of Slade, we sigh, and he jumps in for attack.

"Pain my dear is soon to come to you Starfire." He says, and hits me but I block it. I fly over him and kicked him square in the jaw. As Slade and I fight another, he's starting to win.

"Why? What was your plan?" I ask Slade, and he laughed.

"Why miss Starfire here was my plan, I attended to make life hell for you so that you would come work for me, but anyway I planned to bring you to earth. I put your sister into the asylum because I thought It would be easier to get you. It started off taking you away from everyone, by the help from Xavier aka Red X. I used you to get some money and sent you to the freak circus a place young Robin hate's so it would be perfect. It all went bad when they rescued you. So I had to threatened your adoptive mother to get you to marry Red X, and then Robin was still in the way. So from the help of Kitten and Bennie I got Robin to drink a little bomb. But now Crystal is coming in the picture so that would ruin my whole plan. So I had to act now and get you as an apprentice, so do as a I say and nobody gets hurt." He said his whole plan, and it all made sense now.

"You can't do nothing." I dared him, and he laughed at my threat.

"My dear Robin still has that bomb in him, Kitten has no power I take charge in this. You don't do as I say he will slowly and painfully die." My eye's widened, and he laughed.

"You win." Were the word's that came out of my mouth.

"STARFIRE NO DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Blackfire yelled, and I saw her start to attack Slade. As Slade fought back, he won as my sister was on the ground. Slade took my arm, and we disappeared.

**Robin's POV**

I look threw the school, and cant find Starfire. I go over to Bennie, and I got a cold glare from her.

"Bennie have you seen Starfire?" I ask, and she laughed. I look at her, and I anger rises in me.

"BENNIE WHAT HAPPENED!" I yell at her, and she walks away. Her last words that come to me are.

"Slade." And my eye's widen, and I run over to Raven.

"Raven, get the other's we are having a big issue." Robin says, and raven get's the other's.

"Ok dude what's going on school's over, and I need to get that test I missed." BB said, and Raven smacked him.

"Guy's Bennie isn't a good guy she works for slade." I said, and BB and Cy were the only ones confused. The rest were in shock, and gasped.

"Bennie cant work for slade." Jason said, and I look at him with dead seriousness.

"Jason I read her mind I felt true evil in her." Raven says, and we all stare at her.

"Raven how? What?" Jason asked, and Raven told us the whole story. Beast boy told us his whole story to.

"Whoa." Jason could only say, and Katie looked at me.

"Robin how do you know Slade?" She asked, and I went dead silent.

"Because he's a villian I've fought with batman." Everyone looked not surprised, and I start to wonder.

"Dude that's not surprising because Raven told us." Jason said, and I look at her and I raise an eyebrow.

"Cyborg he's part robot." Katie said, and Cyborg looks at me with horror.

"Cyborg you know what this means?" I ask, and he looks at me weird.

"Everyone has powers, we can team up, and work as a team to stop Slade." I say, and Crystal comes along.

"Crystal?" I ask.

"Robin, Bennie has powers. She's a fairytale hunter, she hunts the mystical people. I'm the princess of the mystical people." Everyone looked confused, and Raven seemed to be the only one to understand.

"Mystical people can turn into any creature that's not real, like mermaid, fairy the things you hear in fairytales." And everyone finally realized now what was going on.

"That's why Bennie would always glare at you and stuff" Jason said, and he looked really hurt.

"Jason?" Bennie came over, and I saw him turn around and shove her.

"Traitor." He hissed, and at this moment I feared him.

**THAT'S IT you guys ****J please enjoy **


End file.
